


Hold Your Tongue

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Series: Fluffy McHanzo Things [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Archery Lessons, Baking, Bodyswap, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Endearments, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Haircuts, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mind Reading, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Noodle Dragons, Pining Hanzo Shimada, Plants, Polyglot Jesse McCree, Punk Hanzo Shimada, Self-Doubt, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sharing thoughts, Shopping, Showers, Yoga, angst if you squint really hard, sharing memories, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: Hanzo has fallen, hard, for his teammate. He isn’t sure how to let McCree know how much he cares for him. Little does he know, Hanzo isn’t the only one pining. Hanzo didn’t think things could get much worse, until he opened his eyes and realized he was no longer in his own body.





	1. Wait, I'm You?

**Author's Note:**

> [Japanese]  
> {Spanish}  
> Southern Accent Explanation:  
> if there's a ' before a word, like 'bout, that means a letter isn't being pronounced in the word and the ' is taking the place of that letter.  
> For example:  
> 'bout = about  
> the difference is 'bout doesn't use the "a" sound, the would starts with the "b" instead. It's an accent thing.  
> also it can sometimes take up two letters rather than just one  
> For example:  
> 'em = them  
> 'sides = besides  
> more accent things  
> ya = you  
> ta = to  
> fer = for  
> dunno = don't know
> 
> Idiom:  
> Knock yourself out: To go ahead; to do as one pleases  
> Butt in: To interrupt  
> Shut eye: Sleep

“[ _Sometimes I don’t know if I want to push you off the nearest cliff or kiss you until the only word left on your tongue is my name._ ]” Hanzo muttered.

“Come again, partner?” McCree questioned.

“It is nothing worth repeating.” Hanzo replied, leaning his head back against the aircraft’s seat. “Were you able to retrieve the intel from Winston?”

“Yeah, got the file right here.” Jesse remarked, pulling his tablet out of his duffle bag and opening up the file.

“I recall Winston stating that Talon wanted something in the ruins of Ilios; has Athena been able to identify what it is they are after?” Hanzo asked.

“No, not yet, but she’s working on it. ‘til then, we’ll be workin’ on eliminatin’ the Talon agents stationed there.” Jesse stated. “Winston found their hideout, ‘nd we ‘re gonna clean ‘em out.”

Their mission briefing had been cut short due to the urgency of the situation. There was no way of knowing how long Talon would be staying in Ilios, so the team needed to act fast. As the senior agent on this mission, McCree would be leading them. Lena was currently flying the plane, so she would need to be briefed when they set up in the hotel rooms Winston had secured for them. They were warned that the arrangements weren’t the greatest, since it was so last minute, but they would have a roof over their heads, so Hanzo wouldn’t complain.

“May I see the file? There was a map of the area, and I would like to familiarize myself with it.” Hanzo requested.

“Sure thing, Han. Go right on ahead.” Jesse replied, handing the tablet over to Hanzo.

“[ _Why is your accent so charming? It should not have such an effect on me_.]” Hanzo grumbled under his breath as he looked over the map.

Jesse seemed to simply shrug off Hanzo’s comment. “Hana, do ya got a copy of the file?” McCree asked.

“Yep, but I can’t talk right now. I’m about to beat my old high score!” Hana exclaimed as she continued to play 16-bit Hero.

“Alright then.” Jesse remarked. “How ‘bout you, Lucio?”

“Downloading it right now!” Lucio replied, with more energy than Hanzo thought any of them could have after being called in at such an unholy hour. He envied the younger agents energy.

Hanzo spent the majority of the flight memorizing the map Winston provided them, and trying to ignore the warmth in his chest every time McCree accidentally brushed elbows with him.

When they arrived in Ilios, Lena hid the quinjet, and the team regrouped at the little hotel Winston had chosen for them. It was discrete, and reasonably close by to the ruins Talon was so interested in. They all wore casual disguises, and managed to go through check in without any problems. McCree was handed two keys, as the reservations were made under “Joel.” The rooms were right across the hall from each other, which was ideal. One of the rooms had two single beds and a couch. Lucio offered to take the couch, so Lena and Hana could have the beds. They had all assumed the rooms were identical, so when Jesse and Hanzo left the three to find their own room, they were surprised to see that there was only one double bed.

“Uh, well, you can take the bed, partner. I’ll sleep on the floor.” Jesse remarked.

“Don’t be foolish. That carpet looks filthy and there is plenty of room for both of us in the bed.” Hanzo stated. He felt a small flush creep across his cheeks as he realized what he said. “You were a soldier in Blackwatch, were you not? Surely you have shared a bed with another man before.” He added, trying to cover his tracks.

“{ **Did a lot more than sharing.** }” Jesse commented, and when Hanzo shot him a quizzical look, he added. “I don’t mind sharin’ a bed with ya Han; just didn’t think you’d be comfortable with it, is all.”

“I am sure I will manage.” Hanzo retorted, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. In his travels he had slept in much worse conditions than this. “So long as you do not steal the blanket.” He added.

That pulled a laugh out of the cowman, and the sound made Hanzo’s heart flutter. “[ _You are so beautiful. I cherish these moments we spend together._ ]” Hanzo said as he began to unpack his equipment.

“What was that?” Jesse questioned. 

“Nothing important.” Hanzo lied.

“If ya say so.” Jesse remarked, beginning to unpack his own bag and inspect peacekeeper.

Winston wanted them to lay low, but be ready to move at any moment. They were unsure how many Talon agents were stationed there, but there was at the very least a few dozen, a few hundred at most. They would likely be moving out around dawn, which was edging nearer and nearer. Hanzo wanted to get at least a few hours of rest in before then.

“I am going to use the shower.” Hanzo stated, picking out a pair of sleep clothes to bring with him.

“{ **That sure is a pretty image.** }” Jesse remarked. Hanzo quirked a brow at the cowman. “Don’t use all the hot water.” McCree supplied.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and stepped into the small bathroom. The shower wasn’t great, but he felt a lot cleaner. The water was at least warm, and Hanzo did keep his shower short so there would be some left for Jesse. He briefly wished that he’d brought his own soaps and shampoo, because the hotel’s felt cheap, and he wasn’t overly fond of the smell. He didn’t want to waste any more time, so he toweled off and changed into his sleepwear. Upon reentering their room, he heard Jesse whistle.

“{ **Hot damn sugar, those leggings are going to give me a heart attack.** }” Jesse commented. Before Hanzo could ask, Jesse added, “Ain’t nothing, Han, just realized I fergot ta pack my cigars.”

“Did Angela hide them again?” Hanzo questioned, running his fingers through his still damp hair.

“Probably. Didn’t really think ta look fer ‘em.”  McCree replied. “I’m gonna take a shower, Winston just sent us an update; you should probably read it over.”

Hanzo nodded. “I will.” He stated. As McCree disappeared into the bathroom, Hanzo found his tablet and made himself comfortable on the bed. The mattress was a bit lumpy, but it would do. Winston was able to confirm that there were about twenty Talon agents stationed around the Ilios ruins. They were most likely after what was supposedly Adamantine, “ _the metal of the gods_.” Hanzo briefly remembered seeing a headline regarding some researchers discovering a new metal that they believed to be Adamantine. Talon likely wanted it for their weapons; however, it looked as though Talon was having trouble identifying where in the ruins the Adamantine was stored.

The ruins were said to be ‘protected by the gods’ with one person going so far as to claim that the ruins were once the armory of Zeus. After many incidents of researchers falling into traps caused a handful of deaths, the researchers became too fearful to continue their search, and only a small number of artifacts were recovered. Hanzo doubted that there was anything supernatural in play. It was far more likely that the ruins once belonged to an ancient king who had installed traps in his armory to keep robbers away. Talon would want more than the few small spears made with Adamantine, which were currently being appraised by the local museum.

The sound of bathroom door opening pulled Hanzo from his thoughts. Jesse stepped out in nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Hanzo didn’t even have time to stare at McCree’s chest because what was even more distracting was that McCree was very clearly going commando. Hanzo felt his mouth go dry, and he had to force his gaze away from the cowman.

“Think we’ll be able to get any shut eye before Winston has us leapin’ into action?” Jesse questioned.

“Perhaps.” Hanzo replied, pretending to read his tablet, though he couldn’t focus on any of the words.

Hanzo could feel the bed dip as McCree climbed in on the other side. The bed wasn’t terribly large, so their shoulders brushed against each other. When they turned the lights off, Hanzo shut his tablet off and set it on the nightstand. Hanzo tried to find sleep, but there was something stopping him.

“[ _Jesse, if you don’t stop squirming this instant I am going to pin you to this bed and **make you** stop._ ]” Hanzo hissed. He presumed that his tone conveyed the message well enough for McCree to understand, because the man immediately stopped.

The cowman muttered something incoherent that sounded vaguely like ‘sorry.’

With that dealt with, Hanzo soon found sleep’s embrace. He slept better than his usual nights, and wondered if that was because he was with McCree. He usually felt more at ease in the cowman’s presence. He woke up to the sound of his tablet alerting him that Winston was calling. He barely registered the fact that he was currently spooning with McCree. His face flushed slightly with the realization, and he quickly removed himself, sitting up and answering his tablet. It was a video call, that included Lena. Lucio and Hana were slow to waking up.

“Morning luv, got any news for us?” Lena questioned.

“Yes, Athena and I were able to locate which sectors of the ruins Talon has already searched, and we have identified the sectors they are most likely to be working in now. You should receive the data momentarily. It would be best to go now while Talon still thinks their activity has gone unnoticed.” Winston informed.

“Do you know if they have found anything?” Hanzo questioned.

“Unlikely.” Winston replied. “The researchers that were their prior did a good job excavating them. Only the deeper sectors of the ruins went untouched.”

“Oh! I heard about that! They found some special metal, didn’t they?” Lena asked. “Guess we better watch out for traps.”

“Please do. I want you all back alive and in one piece.” Winston stated.

“Couse luv. You’ll be seeing us soon!” Lena replied.

“I will inform McCree.” Hanzo remarked.

“I’ll tell Lucio and Hana.” Lena added.

“Good, I will check in on you later.” Winston said before signing off.

Hanzo shut off the tablet and felt McCree stir beside him.

“Did you hear any of that.” Hanzo questioned.

“I did.” McCree replied. “Was awake for all of it; just didn’t want ta butt in on yer call.”

“Good, I won’t have to tell you to get dressed then.” Hanzo commented, reluctantly getting out of bed so he could get ready for their mission.

“Alrighty.” McCree remarked. “You can change out here, ‘nd I’ll take the bathroom.” Jesse suggested, gathering his clothes before disappearing into the small room.

Hanzo didn’t waste any time as he changed into his battle attire. He gathered his bow and quiver. It only took minutes for each member of the team to finish getting ready. They each found their own discrete exits, and regrouped just outside the ruins. Lena and Lucio would be moving on ahead to scout out the area while McCree, Hana, and Hanzo were to follow, being careful not to set off any traps, nor alert Talon to their presence.

“I can’t believe this place is still standing.” Hana remarked.

“Let’s hope it keeps standing long enough fer us ta get in ‘nd out.” Jesse commented.

“Both of you hush.” Hanzo hissed. He released a sonic arrow, spotting two enemies around the corner. He easily eliminated them both with a scatter shot.

Lena and Lucio reported that they downed four more, and that they located some sort of safe that Talon was trying to break into.

Luckily, nearly all the old traps set up in the ruins had been disabled by Talon, and they were easily able to regroup at Lena’s location. McCree came up with a plan. He and Lena would work on distracting the majority of the Talon agents. Hana would work on destroying the large drill that was being used to break into the safe, and Lucio would keep the Talon grunts off her. Hanzo would find some high ground and work on picking off any stray Talon operatives.

It went smoothly enough. McCree and Lena worked well together, always keeping their enemies confused and distracted. Hana’s mech made quick work of the drill, and Lucio’s music healed any injuries the group sustained. Hanzo only needed to pick off a handful of agents. His dragons itched to be released, but there was no need for them.

The safe was already cracked open, and inside there was a strange golden amulet. Hanzo only got a glance at it, but it didn't appear to be anything special. McCree pocketed the amulet, so Winston could look at it later. By chance, Hana stumbled across a hidden door that lead them to the center of the armory. Most of the Adamantine was already packed into crates.

“How kind for Talon to wrap these up for us.” Hanzo remarked.

“Awfully considerate of ‘em.” McCree agreed.

“This feels too easy.” Lena stated.

“It does.” McCree agreed. “Check the crates for bombs, it there’s none, we should take ‘em ‘nd leave before our luck runs out.”

They were shocked to find nothing attached to the crates. It was all very strange and had the team on edge. Lena moved the quinjet to make it easier to transport the crates of Adamantine. Talon hadn’t even sent back up. This all felt wrong.

Lena gave Winston the update as they began their flight back to Gibraltar. McCree pulled the amulet out of his pocket and started giving it a closer look.

“What exactly is that thing?” Hanzo questioned. 

“I dunno, but it’s got a little lightnin’ bolt on it, so guess it has somethin’ ta do with Zeus?” Jesse guessed.

“May I see it?” Hanzo requested. “I have never heard any tales of such an object.”

“Knock yerself out.” McCree remarked, tossing the amulet to Hanzo.

As soon as the amulet met Hanzo's skin, everything burned. The pain was so overwhelming he momentarily blacked out. When he came to, everything felt _wrong._ One of his arms felt heavier than the other, his dragons were coiled around his neck instead of in his tattoo, and he strangely felt taller. The amulet was no longer in his hand. When he turned to look for it, he was shocked to see his own reflection, but it wasn’t a reflection.

“What has happened?” Hanzo questioned, and that was his own accented English, but it certainly wasn’t his voice. It was deeper, and felt foreign on his tongue.

“Please tell me I’m dreamin’.” McCree pleaded, and Hanzo knew that was his voice, even if it was distorted by McCree’s Southern accent.

“Uh, guys?” Lucio questioned. “What just happened?”

“I don’t rightly know.” McCree replied. “But I know nobody should touch this thing until we get back ta base and Angie and Winston can take a look at it.”

“Hanzo why do you sound like that?” Hana questioned.

“Because that isn’t me.” Hanzo replied, sounding much more calm about everything than he felt. “It appears that the amulet has caused us to switch bodies. I suspect this was Talon’s true goal.”

“Do ya think this thing was a plant, or if this is what they were after?” McCree asked.

“It is difficult to say. We will have to wait for Dr. Ziegler and Winston to analyze it. They should be able to determine if the amulet is truly centuries old, or it this was a direct attack by Talon.” Hanzo stated.

It was a tense flight back to base. Hanzo hoped that the effects were only temporary, because he wasn’t sure how he felt about being inside McCree’s body. “[ _I suppose seeing your handsome face in the mirror is not the worst fate_.]” Hanzo commented.

“So that’s how I’d sound if I knew Japanese.” McCree mused. It was certainly strange to see McCree’s lazy smile on his own face. It made him look younger. Hanzo wasn’t sure what to do with this information.

Hanzo could only hope that when they arrived back in Gibraltar, Dr. Ziegler and Winston would be able to change them back.


	2. Back to Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiom:  
> Just peachy: A sarcastic way of saying everything is not okay

The flight took far too long for Hanzo’s liking. His dragons were restlessly crawling around his shoulders. Hanzo knew they were unhappy about being forced out of his body, but he was doing his best to sooth them. Lucio had called ahead to Winston, and he and Dr. Ziegler were waiting for them when the quinjet finally landed back at base.

“Is everyone alright?” Angela questioned.

“Define _alright_.” McCree remarked, adjusting the cowboy hat on his head. It was a little big on Hanzo’s body, but McCree was making it work.

“McCree, are you really…?” Winston began to ask before Jesse replied, “Yeah, it’s me. Han’s in my body.”

“There was what looks to be an amulet that caused this. McCree and I would advise no one touch it.” Hanzo informed.

“Athena, can you send a bot here to collect the amulet.” Winston requested. “I will begin running scans on it immediately.”

“How is this possible?” Angela muttered, running her fingers through her hair. “Both of you to the infirmary, now.”

“Yes, ma’am.” McCree remarked.

Hanzo simply nodded, and walked with McCree. The infirmary was only a short walk from the hanger, and yet they still managed to bump into Genji.

“[ _What the hell is on your head? Did you lose a bet?]”_ Genji questioned, dropping down in front of them. It startled McCree, but Hanzo didn’t even flinch. Genji tilted his head at the two of them.

“[ _What are you talking about?_ ]” Hanzo asked, before realizing Genji hadn’t been talking to _him._ If Genji wasn’t wearing his faceplate, Hanzo was sure his brother would look confused. “[ _Nevermind, there is no time for this._ ]” Hanzo added, taking McCree’s arm and pulling him past Genji to the infirmary. As he expected, Genji was right behind them.

“Okay, what is going on?” Genji asked.

“Hanzo ‘nd I swapped bodies. Not sure how long it’ll last, but Angie’s gonna check us out, so it ain’t nothin’ ta worry ‘bout, Genji.” McCree explained.

Genji took a moment to process this new information before saying, “You are fucking with me.”   

“I wish we were.” Hanzo grumbled.

“Prove it.” Genji stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

“[ _When you were seven you said you wanted to marry mochi because you loved it so much._ ]” Hanzo deadpanned.

“Holy shit, you guys actually swapped bodies.” Genji remarked. “This is amazing.”

“I’m glad yer entertained by our little predicament.” McCree commented.

Genji pulled his phone out, pointing it at McCree. “Smile!” Genji requested.

“What are you doing?” Hanzo questioned. He wasn’t sure he wanted an answer, but he felt the question needed to be asked.

“You never smile for pictures, but McCree does.” Genji replied, snapping a pick as McCree grinned at him.

“{ **Send that to me.** }” McCree requested.

“{ **Well, obviously.** }” Genji replied.

“Wait, _you_ speak Spanish?” Hanzo asked.

“McCree taught me some in Blackwatch. Made things easier since Reyes used it a lot.” Genji explained.

Angela returned to the room before Genji could cause any more chaos. “You out.” Angela stated, pointing at Genji.

“I am concerned for my brother and my best friend’s safety!” Genji exclaimed. “I should be by their sides.”

“You can be concerned as you wait outside.” Angela retorted. “Now get going.”

Genji didn’t bother trying to argue with the doctor and gave the two a wave before leaving.

The tests took hours, but Hanzo was glad that Dr. Ziegler was being so thorough. He certainly didn’t want any harm to come to either his or McCree’s bodies. His dragons tolerated her poking and prodding at Hanzo’s body, but the second Angela tried to move them to different rooms, Soba and Udon growled, and Soba left Hanzo’s shoulders to wrap herself around McCree’s arm.

“Woah there, little fella.” McCree remarked. “Uh, Han, what’s up with yer dragons?”

“They were so well behaved a moment ago.” Angela added.

“I believe they do not want you to leave, because they wish to protect me, and my body, which they cannot do if you are away from them.” Hanzo reasoned. His dragons seemed to agree with his assessment.

“Then you two will need to stay together.” Angela stated. “The last thing we need is two angry dragons on top of all this.”

“I’m all fer that.” McCree agreed. “Hope ya don’t mind, Han.”

“[ _I would like nothing more than to spend my days with you._ ]” Hanzo replied. “Did you find anything in your tests?”

“Nothing abnormal.” Angela replied. “Both of your bodies are physically healthy. If you hadn’t told me your minds had switched bodies, I would have been unable to tell.”

“Well, I suppose that’s good?” McCree commented. “What about Winston?”

“Winston has been able to identify who made the device, but is still unsure of how it works.” Athena informed them.

“Well, who made the device?” Hanzo questioned.

“Doctor Moira created the device that was used to swap Agent McCree and Agent Shimada’s minds.” Athena replied.

Hanzo didn’t know much about Moira, but he didn’t like the way McCree’s smile fell and his expression darkened. A person capable of creating such a device must be dangerous.

“Athena, is he sure ‘bout this?” McCree asked.

“Yes, she left her signature in the devices mainframe.” Athena answered. “It matches her previous entries while she worked with Overwatch. Winston believes she was not trying to hide the fact that she was its creator.”

“Well that’s just peachy.” McCree remarked.

“Did you two know each other?” Hanzo questioned.

“I don’t really want ta talk ‘bout it right now.” Jesse stated.

Hanzo nodded. He understood that certain topics could be difficult to discuss. He would need to look into Moira on his own. Hanzo recalled reading something about a ‘Dr. Moira’ who was working in Numbani. She must be linked with Talon; there was no other explanation. Hanzo wasn’t sure what she was trying to accomplish with this attack, but he had a feeling that things would only get worse.

“How ‘bout we get somethin’ ta eat?” McCree suggested.

“Are we dismissed?” Hanzo questioned, turning his attention to Dr. Ziegler.

“Yes, yes, go now. I will continue working on a solution with Winston. If Moira is behind this, there may be some side effects. If you feel anything strange, come see me _immediately_.” Angela stated.

“We will.” Hanzo promised.

They walked to the kitchen in relative silence. Soba was still clinging to McCree’s shoulder while Udon sat comfortably around Hanzo’s neck. With his dragons being so possessive of his body, they would probably need to share a room. Hanzo felt his face flush at the thought. No, this was ridiculous. They’d already shared a bed before, and this would be no different. It was purely platonic, nothing to get worked up over. Oh gods, how was he supposed to change? How was he supposed to shower? He couldn’t look at McCree’s body, that would be indecent.

“Thinkin’ ‘bout somethin’ mighty hard there, Han.” Jesse remarked. “Wanna talk about it?”

“It is nothing. I was simply trying to figure out how all of this would work. There is a lot to consider.” Hanzo replied. “[ _It warms my heart that you would care enough to ask. I am lucky to have you as a friend._ ]”

“Well, your dragons don’t seem ta like the idea of me being away from ya, so I guess we should pick a room ta stay in. Yours is closer to the infirmary if we needed ta go, but if ya don’t want me in there, we could stay in my room.” McCree offered.

“No, I think it would be best if we stayed in my room.” Hanzo stated. “I would feel more comfortable in my room, and I believe my dragons would as well.”

“Okay, well then that’s settled.” McCree commented, a lazy smile returning to his face. “I should probably grab some clothes from my room first, since I don’t think yer gonna fit into yer old clothes in my body.”

Hanzo frowned, remembering that he was still wearing McCree’s clothes instead of his own. He liked the cotton shirt, but the chest plate was uncomfortable. He could also do without the jeans, chaps, or boots. The spurs surprisingly didn’t bother him; perhaps, it was because they reminded him so much of McCree. The serape was warm, and smelled like smoke; it was oddly soothing.

When they reached the kitchen, it was empty. There was likely an impromptu meeting going on with the rest of their teammates. It was the only explanation for why there was no one around. McCree knew his way around the kitchen, and fixed them both sandwiches. They both agreed that it would be best to eat in Hanzo’s room. Neither were really up for conversation with their fellow agents, and lingering out here would mean they were likely to run into someone.

Hanzo usually would have preferred a lighter meal, but he realized how famished McCree’s body felt, and wondered how long it had been since McCree had a chance to eat. Neither had really had the chance after they returned from their mission since Dr. Ziegler needed to run her tests. When he finished his sandwich, he had a strange craving to smoke. Hanzo quickly realized that being in McCree’s body meant he now had McCree’s smoking addiction, which was inconvenient.

“How often do you usually smoke?” Hanzo questioned.

“Three ‘r four times a day.” McCree replied. “My cigars ‘re back in my room. Ya want me to get ya one?”

Hanzo pondered his decision. He decided that a cigar in the moment would satisfy his craving, but tomorrow he would seek out Dr. Ziegler for nicotine patches. Having to stop whatever he was doing just to smoke would be far too irritating. “Please, if you don’t mind.” Hanzo replied.

“Ain’t no trouble, Han.” McCree stated. As he stood up and tried to leave, he was stopped by Soba, shifting to her larger form and blocking the door.

“ _Of course they would.”_ Hanzo muttered, letting out a sigh. “We need to go together.” He supplied.

“Gotcha.” McCree remarked. “My room’s a little messier than yers, so keep that in mind.”

“It can’t be worse than Genji’s when we were teenagers.” Hanzo commented.

“Was it really that bad?” McCree asked.

“You couldn’t see the floor.” Hanzo replied.

McCree chuckled at that. When they reached the cowman’s room, Hanzo was surprised to see it was only slightly cluttered, but overall clean. The mess had likely come from McCree’s rush to gather supplies for their mission.

“Don’t tell Angie on me, but I always keep a hidden stash down here when she swipes my usual smokes.” McCree said, pulling a small chest out from under his bed. Inside where about a dozen cigars.

Hanzo took one. “Thank you, I believe this will suffice.” He remarked.

McCree gathered some clothes and stuck them in a duffle bag, and he grabbed his ashtray for Hanzo. Once he had everything he wanted to bring, they returned to Hanzo’s room. The craving for a smoke was growing stronger, and Hanzo cracked his window open.

“Do you have a lighter?” Hanzo questioned.

“Should be one in my, well _your_ pocket.” McCree informed. “Think it’s the left one.”

Hanzo found the small lighter and lit the end of his cigar. He wasn’t overly fond of the taste of tobacco, but it satisfied his craving. A small smile graced Hanzo’s lips when he noticed how relaxed Soba now was, draped around Jesse’s shoulders.

“Nice little trees ya got here. They look nice ‘nd healthy. You must take good care of ‘em.” Jesse remarked, looking over Hanzo’s three bonsai trees. “I got a lil’ Minima succulent ‘nd a Parodia nivosa cactus back in my room.”

“Oh? I didn’t notice them. You will have to show them to me sometime.” Hanzo commented, trying not to be too obvious about how he basked in McCree’s praise.   

 “Sure, next time we need ta grab somethin’ from there I’ll show ‘em to ya.” McCree stated.

“Thank you, I would like that.” Hanzo replied.

After Hanzo finished his cigar, he left the cigar butt on the ashtray, and closed his window. He felt more exhausted than he usually did. A nap sounded amazing, but not while they were still covered in sweat and filth from their mission.

“McCree, I would like to shower, but since my dragons will not allow us to be in separate rooms, I think it would be best to shower together.” Hanzo stated with a confidence he didn’t feel.

“{ **Not how I envisioned this happening, but I won’t complain.** }” McCree commented. He took his hat off, setting it down on the edge of Hanzo’s bed. “Yeah, I’d like ta get clean too. Think I got a layer of dust on me from those ruins.”

Hanzo felt a wave of nervousness hit him. He pushed those feelings aside and walked to his bathroom, holding the door open for McCree.

“Uh, they aren’t gonna be watchin’ us ‘re they?” McCree questioned.

Hanzo walked over to McCree and picked Soba up off his shoulders. He then took Udon and set them both down in his sink and threw a towel over them. “They will stay here.” Hanzo stated.

“Alright then. Uh, what about the mirrors? I don’t want ta peek at ya.” McCree remarked.

Hanzo pondered that for a moment before walking to the shower and turning the hot water on. “The mirror will fog and we won’t be able to see our reflections.” Hanzo explained.

McCree nodded. “Alrighty. Sounds like a plan.” He commented.

They waited for the mirror to completely fog over before they undressed. It was difficult to do so while trying not to look at McCree’s body. It didn’t help that the man wore two belts, and Hanzo ended up needing McCree’s help with the chest plate and the damn chaps. Which was a strange sight, since McCree was easily able to disrobe in Hanzo’s body, and seeing his nude body help strip McCree’s was not something he had expected when he said he wanted to shower.

Eventually Hanzo managed to relieve himself of McCree’s many layers of clothing, and they both entered the shower. The warm water felt amazing against his skin. As they tried to wash away the grim from their bodies, Hanzo and McCree managed to brush against each other a number of times. Hanzo could feel his face flushed a ruddy red, but there was a pinkness to McCree’s cheeks as well, so maybe he could blame it on the hot water.

When they were both sufficiently clean, they stepped out of the shower to towel off. When they reentered Hanzo’s bedroom, McCree gave Hanzo his duffle bag so he could find something to change into, while McCree looked through Hanzo’s dresser for something to wear. Hanzo wound up wearing a t-shirt that simply read ‘Howdy Y’all’ on the front, and a pair of very comfortable sweatpants. Hanzo noticed that McCree was wearing a blue tank top that Hanzo could now see was a size too small for him, and dark grey yoga pants.

Exhaustion was beginning to seep through his body, and Hanzo decided to crawl into bed. He felt Udon curl up on his chest, and after the bed dipped, Soba joined them.

“Think a little shut eye might be for the best.” McCree remarked. “Awful tired after everythin’.”

Hanzo hummed in agreement, and without needing to be asked, Athena turned the lights off for them. “Don’t let the bed bugs bite.” Jesse joked.

“[ _I adore you._ ]” Hanzo mumbled, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. It wasn’t long before sleep found him.


	3. Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions:  
> Hankering: Craving  
> Itty bitty: very small

When Hanzo awoke, he noticed that his arm was sore. It took him a few moments to realize that it was because he had forgotten to take off McCree’s prosthetic. He mentally scolded himself as he got up to find some painkillers. He found some on his desk next to his tablet. It was blinking with a new notification. When he checked it, it was a message from Winston.

Apparently, after Winston analyzed the metal they recovered from the crates in the ruins, he determined that none of the materials were Adamantine. They had simply been old weapons crafted from hard light made to look like they were from Ancient Greece. Winston added that he suspected the entire ‘ancient armory’ was actually an old tomb that had been ransacked years ago, meaning that Talon had set this entire thing up as a trap for Overwatch. They had walked right into it. Hanzo knew it had all felt too easy. He should have known there was something wrong. He had suspected that the weapons had been tampered with, but he never questioned the amulet.

“Yer worryin’ too much. If ya keep that up, my face is gonna stick like that.” McCree remarked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

Hanzo felt some of the tension leave him as he listened to McCree. “I apologize.” Hanzo replied.

“What’s got ya all in a twist? I mean, ‘sides from the obvious.” McCree asked.

“Winston has concluded that the ‘ _Adamantine’_ was fake, and that this had been a trap set up by Talon.” Hanzo stated.

“Damn. I mean, I figured that’s what happened, but it ain’t necessarily a good thing ta be right about.” McCree commented.

“I understand what you mean.” Hanzo stated. “Since this was a planned attack, it is unlikely that we will be able to return to our bodies any time soon.” He added.

“Well, if there was anyone here I had ta swap faces with, I’m glad it was yours.” McCree remarked.

“You flatter me.” Hanzo retorted.

“Nah, I’m just statin’ facts, Han.” McCree commented, winking at Hanzo. “I trust ya with my body. I know I’m in good hands.”

“[ _I think I can see myself falling in love with you._ ]” Hanzo remarked. “I am honored to have your trust.”

Winston had sent them both updated files on ‘the incident.’ They were working on tracking the hard light back to its original maker. Satya was assisting Winston with the task. Mei was helping Winston with his attempts to uncover how the amulet works. If they could figure out how it operated, they might be able to reverse its effects. Then Hana had texted Hanzo, offering to take him out shopping, and Hanzo was considering taking her up on the offer since he was likely going to be inside McCree’s body for a while, and there were only so many cowboy themed t-shirts he was willing to wear. McCree was in a similar state where only Hanzo’s workout attire seemed to interest him. Part of Hanzo wondered if McCree just enjoyed seeing his body in tight fitting clothing, but he dismissed the possibility as nothing more than a hopeful desire that McCree might return his feelings.

Despite having eaten earlier, Hanzo suddenly felt peckish. He wondered if that was a result of the incident, or if McCree’s body simply required more food than he was used to. There was something else that was odd about it. “I don’t know why, but a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a side of sardines and rice sounds very good right now. I am starting to think that this is a side effect.” Hanzo remarked.

“Might be. I got a hankering for strawberry pancakes, which ain’t too strange, except I also want a glass of _unsweetened_ ice tea, which should be _unholy_.” McCree commented.

“We should speak to Dr. Zeigler about this.” Hanzo stated.

“I mean, having weird food cravings ain’t the strangest thing. Do ya really think we need ta bother Angie ‘bout this?” McCree questioned.

“Yes, because odd cravings could merely be the start of something much worse.” Hanzo stressed. “I believe we should speak to her.”

McCree nodded. “Yeah, yer probably right. Just hate ta bug her so soon after she’s been workin’ so hard.”

“I understand, but I am also certain she would be more annoyed if we noticed a symptom and didn’t inform her right away.” Hanzo remarked.

“True.” Jesse agreed. “Let’s get a move on.”

“Wait, you cannot leave with my body dressed like that.” Hanzo stated.

“What? I’ve got an entire shirt on, which is more than you wear half the time.” Jesse retorted.

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Fine. Let’s just be going.” He said, not wanting to delay.

McCree grinned triumphantly, and Hanzo felt on odd pain of melancholy as he looked at how young McCree made him look. He didn’t think he had smiled like that in years. Hanzo pushed those feelings aside so he could focus on the task at hand, getting to Dr. Ziegler’s infirmary.

When they arrived, Ana, who refused to let Hanzo call her Mrs. Amari, was with Dr. Ziegler. They appeared to be looking over some medical files.

“Hey Angie, Ana.” McCree greeted.

“Oh, you two are back. Has something happened?” Angela questioned.

“Yeah, we’ve both been having weird food cravings. Think it might be a symptom.” McCree informed.

“Oh? That is quite odd.” Ana remarked. “Perhaps it is your bodies way of responding to the shock of having your minds switched?” She proposed.

“That is possible, but I well need to look at my test results. I want to see if I can find anything that would point to odd cravings being a side effect.” Angela murmured as she immersed herself in her work.

“We will alert you if we notice any other symptoms.” Hanzo stated.

“Yes, please do.” Angela requested.

Hanzo and McCree left to allow Angela and Ana to get back to work. Hanzo wasn’t sure what time it was, but the sun was still up, so he assumed they were still in the early afternoon. “If you are feeling up to it, I would like to teach you archery.” Hanzo remarked.

“Why the sudden interest in teachin’ me?” Jesse questioned.

“It is unknown how long this will last, and I do not want my body to be out of practice when I return to it.” Hanzo explained. “If you are willing, I would like to teach you.”

McCree seemed a bit disappointed by his answer. Hanzo wasn’t sure what he’d wanted him to say. “Alright, just know I ain’t never used a bow before.” Jesse replied to Hanzo’s relief.

“That is fine. My body is already built for archery, and your aim is impressive. I have no doubt that you will be able to learn.” Hanzo stated.

McCree grinned at him. “Ya think my aim’s impressive?” He questioned

“Of course it is. There is no need to fish for complements. It would have to be impressive in order to challenge mine.” Hanzo commented.

McCree barked a laugh, and the sound was strange to Hanzo’s ears. He rarely laughed like that, and if he did, he was typically intoxicated with Jesse. “Yep, yer aim rivals yer humility.” McCree remarked.

“I see no need to try and act as though I am less than perfection.” Hanzo retorted. “I also don’t see why you try to hide the fact that you are so skilled.”

McCree shrugged. “I guess I just like ta let my actions speak for themselves.” He replied.

Hanzo hummed in acknowledgement. “I think you simply enjoy allowing your opponent to underestimate you, so you can more easily destroy them.” He commented.

McCree laughed. “Now, I don’t know where you would get an idea like that.” He deflected. “Anyway, should I use yer bow or do ya got a spare?”

“You may use stormbow.” Hanzo replied. He trusted McCree with his equipment.

While they made their way to Hanzo’s room, Hanzo noticed that Soba was playing with his,  _Jesse's now,_  hair since McCree insisted on wearing it down. Udon was practically asleep on his own shoulders. Both were not used to being materialized for so long. Hanzo was glad they seemed to be handling the situation well.

As they walked, there was a question on Hanzo’s mind. “So, you taught Genji Spanish, did he ever teach you Japanese?” He questioned.

“Nah, when I asked, he said it reminded him too much of his past. He didn’t really wanna talk ‘bout it back then. Probably would be fine with it now.” Jesse answered.

“I see.” Hanzo remarked, feeling a pang of guilt wash over him.

“I picked up a few other languages back in Blackwatch. Had to since we worked with so many people, all from different countries. Need ta know when someone’s talking behind yer back.” McCree commented.

“What languages do you speak?” Hanzo asked.

“Well, you already know I know English and Spanish, but I also know German, French, Danish, Portuguese, Arabic, and my Chinese is a bit rusty, but Mei’s been practicin’ with me.” McCree replied. “Wouldn’t mind learnin’ Japanese. Just need ta find me a good teacher.”

“Perhaps after you have mastered archery.” Hanzo stated.

“I’ll hold ya to that.” McCree remarked.

When they reached Hanzo’s room, he retrieved his bow and quiver. He also found his arm guard to protect Jesse from the sting of the string, and his finger tab to protect his fingers.

As they were leaving Hanzo’s room, he had a sudden realization. “Damn, I forgot to ask Angela for nicotine patches while we were at the infirmary.” Hanzo commented. Thinking back on it, the doctor had been so busy, that Hanzo had not wanted to bother her. Still, he needed something to deal with McCree’s addiction. He could feel himself beginning to desire another smoke break.

“Those things? I got a few boxes back in my room. Angie gave ‘em to me. I tried ‘em once, but I just prefer my smokes.” McCree stated. “You can have ‘em if ya want.” He offered.

“I would like that very much.” Hanzo replied.

“I can show ya my itty bitty garden while we’re there.” McCree remarked.

“I do not think owning two plants constitutes a ‘ _garden_.’” Hanzo retorted.

“Yeah, that’s why I added the ‘ _itty bitty’_ darlin’.” McCree stated.

Hanzo felt his heart skip a little at the endearment, but he chose not to comment on it. McCree probably didn’t mean anything by it. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

As it turned out, McCree’s succulent and cactus were very charming. They looked simple at first, but there was a beauty to each of them that Hanzo noticed more the longer he admired them. They were like Jesse that way. “[ _Almost as lovely as you_.]” Hanzo remarked.

While Hanzo inspected McCree’s ‘ _itty bitty garden_ ,’ McCree rummaged through his drawers to find one of his boxes of nicotine patches. After a few minutes of searching, he was able to find one of the boxes.

“Here ya go, Hon.” McCree remarked, tossing the box Hanzo’s way.

Hanzo easily caught it and began the process of putting one of the patches on his arm. He felt relieved as the nicotine helped to ease his cigar craving. Hanzo shoved the box down his pocket, and they were ready to go.

As they finally entered the shooting range, Hanzo noticed Genji finishing up his training for the day with the omnic Zenyatta. The monk was the first to acknowledge them.

“Hanzo, McCree. It is good to see you are still well despite what has occurred.” Zenyatta stated.

“Hello brother, McCree.” Genji greeted. “I would have thought you would be exhausted from your mission, and your whatever it is you are calling it.”

“Winston’s named it ‘the incident’, but ‘the body swap’ is pretty accurate too.” McCree remarked. “It’s weird no matter what way ya say it.”

“Perhaps this experience will bring you closer together.” Zenyatta commented.

“I certainly ain’t ever felt closer to Han.” Jesse remarked.

“I hate you all.” Hanzo stated.

“Love you too, Han.” McCree teased.

To change the subject, Genji interjected with, “Did you guys hear that Angela’s brother is flying in to help? Angelo rarely ever gets the chance to visit.”

“Ango’s coming?” McCree asked.

“ _Ango_?” Hanzo questioned.

“Well it’d get confusing if I called them both ‘Angie’, Han.” McCree replied.

“You are ridiculous.” Hanzo stated.

“Genji, I believe it is time for our afternoon mediation.” Zenyatta remarked. “Let us be going.”

“Yes Master.” Genji agreed.

With those two gone, Hanzo and McCree had the shooting range to themselves. Hanzo preferred it that way. It would allow McCree to focus without any distractions, and Hanzo liked being the only one to take up the cowman’s time. It was selfish of him, and he knew this, but he still craved being McCree’s center of attention.

“I’m ready ta learn, darlin’.” McCree stated.

“Alright, then let’s begin with the basics.” Hanzo remarked.


	4. Going To Town

“Stand upright. Your feet should be shoulder width apart. Be sure to keep your feet at a 90 degree angle to the target.” Hanzo explained.

McCree nodded and fixed his stance. “Like this?” He asked.

“Yes, perfect.” Hanzo replied. “Next, take hold of the bow, and you must keep a relaxed grip on the bow handle.”

Once McCree had the bow gripped properly, Hanzo could move on. “Turn the bow, so that it is horizontal, and have the arrow rest is facing upwards. Then take one of the arrows out of the quiver, and place the arrow on the shelf of the arrow rest. Push the nock of the arrow onto the string between the two brass nocking points, ensuring that the cock fletch is pointing upward. Good, now bring the bow back to vertical.”

Hanzo was surprised by how well McCree could follow his instructions, then again, McCree was always quick to adapt in the field, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise that the man was a fast learner. “Position your fingers on the string with the index finger above the arrow and two fingers below. The string should sit in the last crease of your fingers.” Hanzo said, helping to guide McCree’s fingers into the correct positions.

“Do not grip the arrow with your fingers. When you pull the string back, make sure you are using your back muscles, and not your biceps. This should be done in one swift motion. Pull back the string so that the index finger of the pulling hand is under your chin, and the string touches your nose and lips.” Hanzo instructed. “I don’t believe I need to explain how to aim to you, so I want you to relax your grip on the string and allow your fingers to slip backward. After shooting the arrow, maintain your body position.”

McCree let his first arrow fly, and it hit at the center of the lower rings on the target. “Huh, more of a drop than I thought.” McCree mused.

“I am sure with practice you will be hitting the center. Just make sure you maintain the correct posture.” Hanzo stated.

“I will. ‘Sides, if I mess up, I’ve got a great teacher to help me get it right.” McCree commented.

Hanzo tried to hide the smile that crossed his lips, but judging by McCree’s triumphant grin, he hadn’t been very successful. “You are stalling. Prepare for your next shot.” Hanzo requested.

“Alright, alright. Nothin’ gets past you.” McCree remarked.

They managed to get a few hours of practice in before McCree was landing his shots almost dead center. Hanzo couldn’t help but be a little impressed by it. Even if he knew McCree could never have managed those shots in his own body; his body’s muscles weren’t developed for archery, not yet at the very least. They made their way through Watchpoint, trying to return to Hanzo’s room so he could put his weapon away, when they bumped into Hana.

“Hey, you never texted me back!” Hana exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at Hanzo.

“I didn’t?” Hanzo questioned, pulling out his phone to see that there was an error and his message never sent. “Ah, I apologize. I meant to inform you that I do not believe we should leave watchpoint.”

“Aww, why not?” Hana questioned.

“Because it is unsafe.” Hanzo stated.

Hana shot him an unimpressed look. “That’s the best reason you could think of? We spend most of our time getting shot at. And I know Angela said you guys were healthy.” She retorted.

Hanzo let out a small sigh. “It is unnecessary.” He remarked.

“If you two are going to be stuck like this for a while, doesn’t it make sense to get some new clothes? Come on, it’ll be fun!” Hana argued.

“Ya wanna go shoppin’?” McCree questioned.

“Yes! Lena said she’d drive us into town!” Hana replied. “We can get you two some new clothes, and I can pick up some new games. It’s win, win.”

“Sounds like you got this all planned out.” McCree commented.

“You two were in med bay for a while.” Hana retorted. “I had plenty of time to plan everything out. Oh, and Genji wanted to come.”

“And why exactly would Genji want to join us?” Hanzo questioned.

“I think he said he wanted to get you, or your body, some ‘cool clothes’ since you always wear your traditional stuff, even around base.” Hana explained.

Hanzo huffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course he does.”

“So, will you guys come shopping with us?” Hana asked.

Hanzo was about to restate that they didn’t have time for such things, nor was it necessary when McCree said, “I think it could be fun, what about you, Han?”

“Fine.” Hanzo relented. “When are we leaving?”

“Now?” Hana replied.

“I need to return my weapons to my room.” Hanzo stated.

“Ok, well, meet us at the garage when you’re done.” Hana said before running off.

“That girl never seems ta run out of energy.” McCree remarked.

Hanzo hummed in agreement. When they reached Hanzo’s room, he was able to properly put his bow away, and he took a few small knives to hide on his person. He couldn’t risk being unarmed, even if they were just going into town. Hanzo managed to talk McCree into wearing a hoodie over his tank top, so his body would look a little less ridiculous. McCree argued that if he needed a hoodie, that Hanzo would have to wear some blue jeans and a jacket, which he begrudgingly agreed to wear. He had to admit, McCree’s jeans had very large pockets which made it much easier to hold his phone and wallet. Even if he was fairly certain McCree’s jeans were a size too small, because they felt a bit too tight on him.

When they reached the garage, Lena was sitting behind the wheel with Hana riding shotgun, and Genji chatting to them both while leaning against the side of the car. Hanzo noticed that his brother was wearing a Pokémon hoodie and some sweatpants; he was relieved that Genji wouldn’t be running around the town in just his armor.

“Yo.” Genji greeted when he noticed them approaching the car.

“Greetings.” Hanzo replied. “Howdy.” McCree added.

Soon they were all piled into the car, and making their way into town. Hanzo had only been a handful of times, and those trips were mainly focused on grocery shopping. He hadn’t spent much time exploring the clothing stores in the area. He was curious as to what they would find.

The first shop they went into had a variety of different clothes and styles. Hanzo let Hana drag him around. Genji seemed to be doing the same with McCree. Hanzo wondered what sort of style Genji would dress his body in. He trusted that McCree would stop Genji if his brother went too far.

After what felt like an hour of shopping, Genji appeared by his side.

“[ _You should let McCree get a haircut in your body. Something new to go with the outfits_.]” Genji suggested.

“[ _Absolutely not.]”_  Hanzo stated.

“[ _Please, it could be my birthday present. It will look really good. McCree will like it too_.]” Genji remarked.

“[ _Why would I care what he thinks?_ ]” Hanzo asked.

“[ _How blind do you think I am, brother?]”_ Genji questioned.  _“[You’ve been dancing around McCree for over a month_.]”

Longer than that, Hanzo thought to himself, but refused to say aloud and give Genji the satisfaction. “[ _Nothing will ever come of that. And I do not want you to change my hair_.]” Hanzo argued.

“[ _Something could come of it if you actually told him how you felt. And you said that coming here and joining Overwatch would be a new start. You dress like your still in the past. A new look would be good for you. It’s not like I’d make you look bad, have some faith in me, brother.]”_ Genji retorted.

“[ _Fine, but if I look like a mess I will never allow you to do such things again._ ]” Hanzo relented.

“[ _Yes! Thank you, Hanzo!_ ]” Genji cheered.

“[ _Wait, my spirits won’t let McCree leave my side. I’ll have to go with you_.]” Hanzo remarked.

“[ _That will ruin the surprise though.]” Genji pouted. “[What if you and Hana go to a store right next to the barber shop. Soba and Udon will still be close to both you and your body, and the surprise won’t be ruined_!]” Genji proposed.

Hanzo looked to Udon, who was currently curled up in his jacket. “[ _Would you be satisfied with that?_ ]” He asked. Udon nodded his head, and shortly after, Soba flew from McCree’s hoodie back to Hanzo.

“What’s goin’ on?” McCree questioned.

“You are coming with me to get a haircut.” Genji stated, grabbing McCree’s hand. “I will explain on the way.” He added.

McCree seemed to reluctantly allow Genji to drag him away. Hanzo could see the childlike glee his brother emitted; it reminded him of better days.

Lena left, saying something about wanting to get a trim too since her hair had been getting a little too long for her liking. Hana seemed happy to drag Hanzo around the store, picking out different outfits for him and making him try them on. They found a few nice dress shirts that fit McCree’s body nicely, as well as some slacks that hugged his body in all the right places. Hanzo had to admit that McCree looked  _good_  when he cleaned up, not that Hanzo wasn’t also attracted to the rustic look McCree usually sported. They managed to find a jacket that matched each of the shirts, and some dress shoes, so Hanzo wouldn’t have to wear cowboy boots the entire time he was in McCree’s body. Hana picked out a gold tie to complement the outfit. Hanzo walked out wearing a deep wine red dress shirt, with a dark chocolate brown jacket, some black slacks, and a gold tie.

It was perfect timing, since as they finished shopping, Genji texted them that they were done. Hanzo worried that he would look ridiculous with whatever style Genji had chosen for him. Those worries soon vanished when he laid eyes on McCree wearing one of the outfits Genji had picked out for him. His hair was sheered on the sides, leaving no trace of the grey hairs that used to be there. His hair was tied up, and Hanzo could see the blue highlights mixed in with his naturally inky black hair. He was wearing black skinny jeans that were stylishly torn and a leather jacket. Hanzo knew he looked good. He should have never doubted Genji. His brother may be eccentric, but he always had good taste.

McCree whistled. “Haven’t looked that fancy since Reyes dragged me to that peace summit.” He commented.

Hanzo hummed. “Hana’s idea.” He remarked. “I see Genji went with a punk theme. I approve.”

“Knew you’d like it.” Genji stated. “Lena, Hana, let’s go to the game shop.”

“What about McCree and Hanzo?” Lena questioned.

“Was thinkin’ ‘bout grabbin’ a bite ta eat. Y’all go have fun, ‘nd we can meet up again later.” McCree stated.

“Well, alright. Don’t have too much fun without us luvs.” Lena remarked.

After they split up, Soba slipped into one of Jesse’s shopping bags. “So, where would you like to eat?” Hanzo asked.

“There’s a little café not too far from here. Figured we could get a coffee and a sandwich there, if that’s alright with you, darlin’.” Jesse suggested.

“That’s fine with me.” Hanzo replied, unable to suppress the small smile the endearment brought to his lips.

The shop wasn’t too busy at this time of day, and they found a good seat in the back. McCree insisted on paying for the two of them, and Hanzo only relented because he didn’t want to draw attention to them. As they ate together, Hanzo couldn’t help but feel like this was a date. He knew it wasn’t, but the idea still made his heart flutter.

“Lena just texted me that Angelo just got ta Watchpoint. Apparently, he’s gonna be working with Lucio fer the time being.” McCree commented.

“What are they working on?” Hanzo asked.

“I don’t rightly know. If I had ta guess, they’re probably trying ta figure out how our minds switched bodies in the first place. Since Lucio was there, he knows what the switch looked like. Think we both blacked out fer a bit when that amulet switched us.” McCree remarked. “I know Angie and Ana are looking into Moira’s old files ta try ‘nd see if there were any old prototypes of somethin’ like that. Doubt it though.”

“Yes, if there were such files, I am sure Winston or Angela would have known about them.” Hanzo stated.

“Exactly.” McCree agreed.

A moment later, Lena burst through the doors, with Hana and Genji in tow. “Hey luvs, ready to head back?” Lena asked.

Hanzo was disappointed that his not-a-date with McCree had to come to an end, but it wasn’t as though they wouldn’t be spending most of their time together. “Yes, let’s return.” Hanzo replied.

After they had piled back into the car, Genji had given Hanzo a knowing look that he pointedly ignored because he refused to give his brother the satisfaction.

“Emily’s going to love the sweater you picked out for her.” Hana commented.

“You think?” Lena asked, smiling brighter than usual. “I wanted to get her something nice, you know?”

“It is a lovely gift, Lena.” Genji remarked. “{ **So, how was the coffee date?** }”

“{ **It wasn’t a date, but we had a good time together.** }” Jesse replied.

“{ **It was totally a date.** }” Genji insisted.

“{ **It’s not a date if you don’t call it a date. I’m not even sure Hanzo likes me that way.** }” Jesse remarked.

“{ **And you will never know if you don’t tell him.** }” Genji stated. “[ _Before you ask, no I didn’t tell him that you like him, I wouldn’t out you like that, brother._ ]”

“Are you guys having secret conversations?” Hana questioned.

“Just keeping the boring stuff between each other so you don’t have to hear it.” Genji lied. Both Hanzo and Jesse seemed relieved that Genji was able to cover for them.

“Whatever.” Hana commented, going back to playing her handheld.

“[ _Still can’t believe you fell for a cowboy_.]” Genji commented.

“[ _He’s a man not a boy. And there are plenty of things to like about him_.]” Hanzo defended.  _“[Besides, you like an omnic that is significantly younger than you, so you have no room to talk_.]”

“[ _Hey! Omnics age differently than humans. He is super older than me mentally_.]” Genji argued. “[ _And I at least told him how I felt!_ ]”

Hanzo huffed and folded his arms. “[ _Fair point._ ]” He relented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archery reference comes from [Here](https://www.archeryworld.co.uk/shooting-the-bow)
> 
> I should be studying for my Genetics and Organic Chemistry finals, but writing this was more fun. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. What Are These Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiom:  
> Didn’t catch that : Didn’t hear what was said

“Welcome back agents.” Athena greeted. “Dr. Angelo Ziegler arrived shortly after your departure. He and Agent Lucio Correia dos Santos are currently taking up residence in the South Wing’s infirmary.”

“Wait, we have more than one infirmary?” Hana questioned.

“Used to.” McCree replied. “Back when Overwatch was bigger and had more people, we had three infirmaries for each watchpoint. Only really need one now.”

“Yeah, Angela likes it better this way.” Lena remarked. “Less chaos.”

Zenyatta floated through the doors a moment later. “Athena told me of your return. I hope you all had a wonderous time.” He remarked.

“You should have joined us! The more the merrier!” Lena cheered.

“Perhaps next time, but I had promised Bastion I would help them with their gardening.” Zenyatta replied.

While Lena and Zenyatta were talking, Genji picked the golden scarf he had gotten for Zenyatta out of his bag. The scarf was incredibly soft, and covered in a pattern of little blue birds flying across the fabric. Without waiting for the conversation to finish, Genji made his way over to the omnic and draped the scarf around his shoulders.

“This is lovely Genji.” Zenyatta commented, his voice was almost warm, and Hanzo knew the omnic couldn’t physically smile, and yet, it was as if he was smiling in his tone.

“It reminded me of you.” Genji all but purred. “Though not even this scarf could capture the beauty that is you.”

Hanzo was almost positive he heard Zenyatta’s internal fans begin to speed up. “It was kind of you to think of me while on your trip.” Zenyatta stated.

“I am always thinking of you, Anata.” Genji replied.

Hanzo noticed Hana slipping away, probably to play her new games that she got in town. She’d probably be streaming sometime tonight. Lena was looking over her own gift for Emily. She had picked out two different wrapping papers, and was probably trying to decide which was best for her girlfriend.

“I think those two lovebirds ‘re gonna be here a while. Whatdaya say we get walkin’?” McCree whispered to Hanzo.

Hanzo simply nodded, and they walked out together. The sun was beginning to set, and there wasn’t much left they could do.

“Hey Han? If ya don’t mind the detour, I wanna say ‘hi’ ta Ango. Haven’t seen the kid in ages.” McCree remarked.

“Kid?” Hanzo questioned.

“Well, I think he’s ‘bout thirty now, but he was a kid when I knew him.” McCree amended. “He became a doctor, like Angie, but Ango’s a brain surgeon, not a field medic like Angie. Ango also has a Biomedical Engineering degree, so he might just be able to understand the device that switched us.”

Hanzo hummed. “I presume Angela and Winston believe Angelo could help us with our current ‘ _predicament_.’” He remarked.

“He’s the best there is with what he does.” McCree confirmed. “If anyone can figure out how ta get our minds back in order, it’s Ango.”

“I will trust your judgement.” Hanzo remarked.

When they arrived at the infirmary, Jesse stopped them in the doorway. Lucio and Angelo were still setting up. The lab had been in a state of disarray since no one had used it in years. Hanzo would have to remember to ask Winston to spare some of his cleaner bots to help get the room in order.

“So, touching the device was all that was necessary for their minds to switch?” Angelo questioned.

“Yeah, they blacked out for like a minute, and you know the rest.” Lucio replied.

“Did the device have any notable reaction?” Angelo asked.

Lucio thought for a moment. “I think the little lightning bolt glowed blue as soon as Hanzo touched it.” He answered.

Angelo hummed. “Interesting. I will need to study the device more before I can make any final conclusions, but I believe it is possible that their consciousnesses were teleported into each other’s bodies.” He theorized. 

“Told ya Ango was good.” McCree whispered to Hanzo.

Hanzo hadn’t even considered such a theory because he didn’t think it possible, then again, a day ago he wouldn’t have thought any of this was possible.

“It is clearly activated through physical contact, but I wonder how it functions.” Angelo muttered as he looked through the files Winston had sent him.

“Mei said we’d get to study it on odd days and she and Winston would study it on even days.” Lucio commented.

“Seeing the device in person would be beneficial.” Angelo remarked. “Until then, I believe theses files should be sufficient to make some general speculations.”

“Need help with anything?” Lucio asked.

“Not at the moment, but your company is welcome.” Angelo replied.

“Hey, Ango. Long time no see.” McCree greeted. Hanzo wondered if Jesse had waited so he didn’t disrupt Angelo’s thought process as he worked, or if he had been waiting for something else.

“McCree?” Angelo’s eyes met Hanzo’s first before the doctor corrected himself and turned to Hanzo’s body. “I didn’t think we’d be meeting again under these circumstances, but it is always nice to see you.”

“You ‘nd Lucio exchange stories of destroying Vishkar corporations yet?” McCree asked.

“Wait, you fought Vishkar too?” Lucio questioned.

“Yes, when they tried to set up their awful business in Switzerland, I did everything I could to get them permanently removed.” Angelo replied. “I may have enlisted McCree’s help in the matter.”

McCree grinned as Lucio excitedly started trading stories with Angelo. Hanzo wasn’t sure what was going on, but they were soon leaving the medics to their discussions. “You helped?” Hanzo asked.

“Not that much. Angelo has always been a big fighter for peace, but he’s more diplomatic about it. When he needed some evidence, I snuck into Vishkar and got him the files he needed to prove Vishkar was untrustworthy and got them blacklisted from Switzerland.”

Hanzo simply hummed. He had a feeling McCree was leaving out certain details, but he would not push Jesse for more than he was willing to tell. He could feel another craving for nicotine approaching, and pulled out another patch to place on his arm. It was annoying to have such a need, but he would endure. There were worse things than a nicotine addiction.

“I got a hankerin’ fer somethin’ sweet. If ya don’t mind, I wanted ta head ta the kitchen. Was thinkin’ ‘bout makin’ some slutty brownies.” McCree commented.

“You were planning on making what?” Hanzo asked, giving McCree an incredulous look.

McCree chuckled. “Slutty brownies, it’s got a bottom layer of chocolate chip cookie dough, then ya put some oreos on top of it, 'nd ya finish by pouring brownie batter over it all.” He explained.

“Why would it have such a name?” Hanzo questioned.

“I dunno, that’s just what they’re called.” McCree replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Hanzo simply huffed. It was a ridiculous name, but that was all. He followed McCree to the kitchen and watched as the man gathered all of the ingredients he would need. Hanzo was beginning to make a theory of their cravings. McCree wanted bitter tea along with sweets, while Hanzo wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and strangely enough, Cheetos of all things. Hanzo would never voice it aloud, but he wondered if they were merely craving foods the other usually liked. That seemed like the most logical theory; however, Hanzo would never admit he had a sweet tooth, so he decided to keep his theory to himself. 

McCree seemed to have his recipes memorized, because Hanzo never once saw him pull out a recipe book or find one on his phone. Then again, Jesse seemed to have many talents that he chose to keep to himself. Baking appeared to be one of them. Once it was in the oven, the smell became intoxicating. Still, he was nothing but patient, and he and McCree passed the time by exchanging stories.

“So you got stuck in some old bar in deadlock gorge, ‘nd the place was crawlin’ with deadlock rebels?” McCree said, putting a timer on so he wouldn’t forget to take out the slutty brownies.

“Yes, Winston had sent me along with Genji, Zenyatta, Reinhardt, and the junkers. We were only meant to watch and report back to Winston.” Hanzo remarked. “They had a picture of you on their dart board.”

“Ha, that doesn’t surprise me one bit. Bet none of ‘em got the bullseye.” McCree retorted.

“That is true. I however, had a wonderful time squiring their foolish heads with my arrows.” Hanzo stated. “Their aim was terrible.” He added.

“{ **Hot damn, you drive me wild.** }” McCree commented. “So, what happened next?”

“Most were too drunk to react and died quickly. Others put up more of a fight, _though I use the word loosely_. The others were busy with the deadlock rebels around some diner. The junkers started something there. I was able to give them support once the rebels in the bar were dealt with.” Hanzo stated. “Winston wasn’t happy to hear I hadn’t had back up while in the bar.”

“Oh, so that’s why Winston was chewin’ ya out last mission?” McCree questioned.

“Yes, he reminded me that I no longer work alone, and if I wish to engage in combat, I should inform my team members and wait for back up.” Hanzo recalled. “I don’t see the point in troubling the others with trivial things, but he seemed adamant that I should ‘ _follow protocol_.’”

“Yeah, I remember gettin’ that talk back in my Blackwatch days. Reyes used ta chew me out fer goin’ off on my own.” McCree remarked. “I remember one time Genji ‘nd I went against Morrison’s orders to pull out of Japan, ‘nd we managed to hunt down a bunch of nasty Shimada-gumi. He seemed ta have a good time takin’ ‘em out. I’d be lyin’ if I said I didn’t enjoy puttin’ a bullet through the bastards’ skulls.”

“[ _I will never tire of your stories. They always bring me such joy to hear._ ]” Hanzo stated. Before McCree could ask, Hanzo added, “It is nothing of concern.”

The timer went off, blaring an irritating ‘ding’ throughout the kitchen. McCree pulled the ‘slutty brownies’ out of the oven. “Let’s hope they taste as good as they smell.” McCree remarked. He put their treat on the cooling rack, and waited a few minutes before slicing into them. Soba and Udon didn’t need to eat, but they were still spoiled, and liked to sneak treats. Hanzo would have to make sure they didn’t steal all of McCree’s hard work.

The slutty brownies had a nice cookie to brownie ratio in each slice. McCree took his first bite and said, “{ **They’re warm and sweet, just like that smile you try to hide**.}” As he took another bite of his treat, he added, “They’re pretty good, right?”

Hanzo didn’t show his anticipation as he tried the treat Jesse had made, and it took all the years of training he had to not let his face show how much he loved it. “[ _If I wasn’t already smitten by you, I am certain this would make me fall for you all over again_.]” Hanzo stated.

“That bad?” McCree questioned.

“No, they are… adequate.” Hanzo replied. Part of him knew that McCree nor any member of Overwatch would mock him for loving sweets, but it was ingrained in him that he could not share his weaknesses.

“Well, that’s high praise comin’ from you, darlin’. I might just make these more often.” McCree commented.

Hanzo tried valiantly to keep his face neutral, though the thought of McCree making more of these was enough to make his mouth water. “I will not stop you, but I feel Dr. Ziegler wouldn’t want you giving yourself or any team member unhealthy amounts of sugar.” Hanzo remarked.

“Alright, so if I have time, it’ll be a once a week thing.” McCree stated. “Angie won’t be mad at that.”

“Perhaps that would work.” Hanzo agreed. “Though if you make a pattern of this, the younger members might begin making demands of their own. Hana always has me make green tea for her once she learned that I always make mine in the afternoon. I offered to teach her, but she claimed she couldn’t get it right.”

“I bet she told you how perfect yers was and did her little puppy dog eyes that get her whatever she wants.” McCree guessed.

“That she did.” Hanzo replied. He glanced at the clock and realized he normally would have made some hours ago. This ‘incident’ was ruining his schedule. “I should begin brewing some now.” He added.

McCree seemed content to watch Hanzo as he prepared the green tea while Jesse munched on his sweets. He made two cups, and texted Hana to let her know he was leaving hers on the counter.

When Hanzo took a sip from his cup, he was overwhelmed by the bitterness of the drink. He had prepared it the same way he always had, and yet the flavors were all wrong.

“Somethin’ up with yer tea?” McCree asked.

“…Yes. It would appear I made it too strong.” Hanzo stated. That was the only possibility.

“Well that don’t sound like something you would do. Mind if I try it?” McCree questioned.

“I thought you hated green tea?” Hanzo remarked.

“Normally, yes, but I’d still like ta give it a try.” McCree replied.

Hanzo wasn’t sure what McCree was getting at, but he offered his cup to Jesse regardless. Jesse took a sip of the tea and grinned.

“Thought so.” McCree commented.

“Care to explain?” Hanzo prompted.

 “We swapped bodies, meaning we also swapped taste buds. Green tea tastes pretty good on yer tongue, but mine ain’t as ‘ _sophisticated’_ as yers is.” McCree stated. His grin turned into a smirk as he added, “Bet the cravings ‘re related to our bodies wantin’ food we like.” He finished by taking another big bite of his slutty brownie.

“I suppose there is a chance you could be right.” Hanzo replied, feeling a small blush creeping up his neck.

“A sweet tooth ain’t nothin’ ta hide, darlin’.” McCree stated, moving into Hanzo’s personal space as they were now just inches apart. “I would’ve made ya a lot more treats if I’d’ve known."

“[ _Times like this make me wonder if my heart beats loud enough for you to hear._ ]” Hanzo remarked. It was endearing to know Jesse would so willingly go out of his way for him, but still, a weakness is a weakness, and he had hoped McCree to never discover his weaknesses. He didn’t want Jesse to think any less of him. He could feel his ears turning red. “I wouldn’t wish to trouble you for something like that.” He muttered.

“Wouldn’t be no trouble at all, darlin’. After all, you got my taste buds now, so you should know I like sweets just as much as you.” McCree commented.

Hanzo tried to think of an argument, but there wasn’t one that he could come up with that McCree wouldn’t easily be able to counter.

“Look Hon, if ya don’t wanna talk about it, then we won’t. If ya don’t want me makin’ sweets, I won’t. I just want ya ta feel comfortable. There ain’t no shame in liking something, but if ya want ta keep that ta yerself, I won’t tell a soul.” Jesse stated.

“[ _I wish I were less of a coward. I long to tell you how I truly feel._ ]” Hanzo remarked. “Sweets are a weakness. I do not want you to see me as weak.” He muttered.

“Darlin’ there’s no way I’d ever see you as weak. You’re one of the strongest men I know, ‘nd ain’t nothin’ gonna change that.” McCree stated. “Lettin’ yerself enjoy somethin’ ain’t gonna make ya weak; it just means yer human.”

“How can you say such things?” Hanzo questioned. He didn’t deserve to enjoy himself. Not after what he did.

“I know that look. Don’t go self depricatin’ on me, Hon. Genji already forgave ya, ‘nd yer workin’ hard ta be a better man. Ya don’t gotta deny yerself some good because of one bad thing ya did in the past. The best you can do is move on ‘nd be the man Genji thinks you can be.” McCree stated.

Hanzo was silent for a long time, letting Jesse’s words settle in his mind. Jesse was patient with him, and gave him all the time he needed. When he found the courage to speak, he simply said, “Perhaps you are right.”

McCree smiled and handed him the last slice of their treat. “Let’s go on back ta bed, darlin’. It’s been a long day.”

Hanzo accepted the treat, and followed McCree back to their room. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest that he thought he’d lost so long ago. Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A recipe for Slutty Brownies](https://whatsgabycooking.com/slutty-brownies/)


	6. Forming a Pattern

Waking up was hell. Hanzo rubbed his temples. He had a splitting headache. Another side effect he mused. Or perhaps he was just dehydrated. It was difficult to tell. He reached over to his nightstand to grab McCree’s prosthetic. Attaching and detaching the arm to this body’s nerves stung painfully, but it was quick. Hanzo humored the idea of staying in bed, but he liked his routine. He would maintain what little he could.

McCree was a light sleeper. Hanzo knew first hand that you needed to be if you lived on the run. Getting out of bed was enough to rouse McCree from his slumber.

“What time is it?” McCree questioned.

“Five.” Hanzo replied.

“In the morning?” McCree asked.

“Yes.” Hanzo answered.

 _“Why?”_ McCree muttered, pulling his pillow over his face.

“Sandford Fleming proposed the idea for a worldwide series of time zones, which is why it is currently five in the morning at Gibraltar.” Athena informed.

Hanzo had a feeling that it was her attempt at humor. He certainly couldn’t help but chuckle as McCree glared at the ceiling.

He stepped into the bathroom, so he could rid himself of his morning breath, and attempt to tame McCree’s bedhead.

“[ _How are you handsome, even like this?_ ]” Hanzo muttered under his breath as he looked at the reflection in the mirror. It was embarrassingly difficult not to stare at his reflection. McCree’s body always had terrible bedheads in the morning, yet he still manages to look charming. McCree eventually wandered into the bathroom and gave him a curious glance. Hanzo added, “Simply lost in thought; it is nothing.” He ignored the handsome image in the mirror and focused on his task. He began brushing his hair, trying to fix what he could. He also decided to give McCree’s beard a little trim. The rugged look suited Jesse very well, but it just wasn’t something Hanzo wanted to deal with. A nice trim made things much more manageable.

He needed coffee. Normally he could go for his morning jog first, but he was realizing that McCree wasn’t a morning person, so for the moment, neither was he. Athena already had a pot brewing by the time he reached the kitchen. He was always thankful for the AI’s thoughtfulness. McCree was trailing behind him, Udon and Soba on his shoulders. He poured himself a mug, and made one for McCree as well.

“Are you up for a morning jog?” Hanzo proposed.

“Sure, when it’s actually mornin’ ‘nd the damn sun has come up.” McCree grumbled into his mug.

“You have my body, so I don’t understand why you are still like this.” Hanzo remarked.

“Like what?” McCree asked.

“Not a morning person.” Hanzo supplied.

“Just because I _can_ be awake now, don’t me I _want_ ta be awake right now.” McCree stated.

Hanzo rolled his eyes and hid his smile behind his mug. “I can’t go jogging if you don’t come with me. The dragons won’t allow it.” Hanzo commented.

“Fine, but later we do somethin’ _I_ wanna do.” McCre replied.

“That sounds fair.” Hanzo remarked.

The cool morning air felt wonderful on his skin as he jogged around base. McCree was a few feet ahead of him, since Hanzo couldn’t keep pace in McCree’s body. Perhaps if they were stuck like this for long enough, he could get McCree’s body in shape, so they could do this together after they returned to their original bodies. It was a long shot considering McCree’s feelings towards early mornings, but the thought was nice.

Most of their day was spent under the watchful eyes of Overwatch’s best scientists. Numerous tests done, and samples taken. Hanzo could only hope that they would figure how to reverse the amulet’s effects on them. When they were finally let go, Hanzo simply wanted to meditate. Too many worries and doubts floated through his thoughts. He needed to focus.

Bastion had built a lovely garden not too far from the hanger. It was quiet there, and Bastion allowed Hanzo to come and meditate there. They and Ganymede had created a little sanctuary here. It was the little things like smelling the jasmine Bastion had planted here that made it one of Hanzo’s favorite places to meditate. Few took the time to visit the garden, so it still granted Hanzo the privacy he preferred.

He found his preferred spot over by the gardenias pleasantly empty. McCree followed him as he made his way over. Getting into his meditative position was simple, though McCree didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. “Relax.” Hanzo remarked. “I can feel you unrest from here.”

“Sorry.” McCree mumbled.

Whenever Hanzo was here while Soba and Udon were in their physical forms, they usually explored the garden. Now, they were playing with McCree, eagerly accepting all of the attention he was giving them. It allowed Hanzo some peace while he meditated. He pushed away the doubts that he and McCree would always be stuck like this. He knew that his fellow teammates would never stop trying to reverse the effects. It would take time, but it would get done.

By the time he was finished with his meditation, the sun was beginning to set in the sky. Hues of orange and pink filled the sky as the sun sunk lower. “[ _It is almost as beautiful as you…_ ]” Hanzo murmured. McCree quirked a brow his way, but Hanzo ignored the questioning look. “We should head inside.” He remarked.

“Sounds like a plan.” McCree stated. “Hey, since we did yer joggin’ this mornin’, that means I get ta pick somethin’ fer the two of us ta do, right?”

“Yes, did you have something in mind?” Hanzo asked.

“We could watch a movie. Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid is a good one.” McCree proposed.

“A western, I presume?” Hanzo commented.

“You’d presume correctly.” McCree remarked. “I can make us some hot cocoa ‘nd popcorn.” He added.

“Would you like some assistance” Hanzo asked.

“Nah, I can handle snack duty.” McCree replied. “I’m pretty sure Athena already has the movie queued up on the tv in yer room.”

“That would be accurate.” Athena stated.

“Yer a peach, Athena.” McCree commented.

“Always happy to help, Agent McCree.” Athena remarked.

McCree was very old fashioned. He heated up a pot of milk on the stove. He said something about making it with water in his youth because milk was too expensive where he lived. It was one of the unfortunate things about war. When the milk was ready, McCree poured it into two mugs and added the hot cocoa mix. Jesse also added an unnecessary amount of mini marshmallows to both mugs of cocoa.

McCree made the popcorn by pouring the corn kernels into a brown paper bag, adding old, then folding the bag up and microwaving it. It worked surprisingly well. With all of their snack preparation done, they traversed back to Hanzo’s room. Soba and Udon perched themselves on Hanzo’s shoulders, while McCree carried the snacks.

Hanzo didn’t expect much from the ancient Western film, but he did try to follow along with the plot. Butch and Sundance were the two leaders of some sort of gang. Butch was the one who came up with the ideas, while Sundance was a man of action and fought with skill. The west was in the stages of becoming civilized when Butch and Sundance decided to rob a number of trains, so a special posse was formed to track them down no matter where they ran. The group chased Butch and Sundance wherever they went, so when out of sheer luck they escape their trackers, Butch has the idea to go to Bolivia. The movie was supposedly based on the exploits of real historical people, but Hanzo had a feeling it was very loosely based on fact. McCree truly seemed to love every second of the film. Hanzo even caught him mouthing along to the dialogue of some of the more dramatic scenes. It was incredibly endearing.

By the time the movie ended, the popcorn was gone, and Hanzo had finished his hot cocoa. McCree was almost done with his, when the man decided to chug the remains of his mug. Jesse succeeded in both finishing his cocoa, and getting some of the sugary drink on his face. “[ _You are a mess, but a lovely mess._ ]” Hanzo muttered to himself as he looked for a hand mirror. When he found one, he held it up to McCree. “Look at yourself.” He stated.

“{ **Sugar, you are gorgeous**.}” McCree remarked, gazing at his reflection in the hand mirror. He’d gotten marshmallow foam from his hot chocolate in Hanzo’s beard and on his nose, but it looked more adorable than messy.

“Are you mocking me?” Hanzo questioned, glancing over at McCree.

“Nah, Hon, just saying you were right. I did get a little foam on my face.” McCree replied, taking a napkin and wiping it off. “All better now.”

Hanzo huffed, taking McCree’s mug along with his own and set them on his desk.

“So did ya like the movie?” McCree questioned.

“Truthfully, I found it quite enjoyable.” Hanzo admitted, and tried not to melt as McCree beamed at him.

“Really? Yer not just saying that right?” McCree asked.

“Do you really think that I am the sort of person to lie simply to make someone else feel better? Especially over something as trivial as a movie?” Hanzo retorted.

“So ya did like it!” McCree remarked. “Wanna watch another?”

“Sure, why not.” Hanzo replied.


	7. Something's New

Hanzo dreamed of a ranch house that he had never seen. There were horses grazing in a pasture, a few goats and cows off in the distance, and chickens ran freely throughout the grounds. There were also some very big dogs that Hanzo knew fought off the local coyotes, but he wasn’t sure how he knew that. A few kittens darted out from under the house towards a big mama cat who was waiting for them by the barn. There was also one peacock displaying its feathers on the other side of the ranch. As Hanzo walked, he realized there was a deep valley that ran alongside the ranch. The clouds were very close to him. The ranch must have been high up on the mountain. There was a little playground near the edge of the cliff. It had a basketball hoop, a see-saw, and a swing set.

Then in an instant, the sky turned black. The playground was destroyed. Animals fled. The buildings were charred, and the air smelled of ash and death. Bits and pieces of omnic and bastion units were scattered across the grounds. The war took this place, whatever this place was. As Hanzo walked, he saw people. Looters. They were scavenging the area, looking for anything they could pocket. There was a particular pile of rubble that stuck out to him. The looters were picking through it when they pulled out a little boy, no more than ten years old. Hanzo tried to stop them. Who knows what scum like that would want with a child. As he grew closer, a dark mist spread around them. He never got to that child. He awoke in a cold sweat, unsure of what he had just seen.

McCree was startled awake by Hanzo’s sudden movement, and instinctively grabbed peacekeeper off of the nightstand. After a moment, he seemed to realize they were in no real danger and set his gun back down. “Nightmares?” Jesse asked.

“Something like that…” Hanzo replied.

“Wanna talk ‘bout it?” McCree questioned.

“Not right now.” Hanzo answered. He recalled when he first spoke to McCree about his nightmares. It was in a moment of weakness after a long night of drinking and McCree sharing a few nightmares of his own. Hanzo remembered him speak of an unending desert scattered with the bodies of all the good people he put down in his deadlock days. It prompted Hanzo to share his own.

He had long been plagued by the pleading face of his younger brother as blood filled his lungs and breathing became more difficult, Hanzo heard his baby brother’s voice choking on his final words, “[ _You really are their lapdog_.]” The anger that had clouded his judgement left him, and Hanzo watched his brother die in his arms as he realized he had made the wrong choice. Now, there were new dreams. Genji’s corpse on a surgical table. His body cold and slowly skin is replaced with metal and synthetic fiber, coiling its way around his brother until it had consumed him, and then Genji took his first breath. When their eyes met, Genji only said one thing, “[ _This is what you have done to me, and I forgive you._ ]” Those dreams were almost worse. Jesse knew about them, but none of the other Overwatch agents knew. Not even Genji knew the full details of his nightmares.

“Another time then.” McCree stated.

Hanzo tried to get back to sleep, but all he could think about was wanting to get a better look at the boy’s face from his dream. He wondered why now of all times he would be dreaming of such things. He had barely seen the war torn American West, and from what little he had seen, none of the towns resembled the little ranch house in the mountains of Utah. …It was in Utah. Hanzo knows this for a fact, but how he came to know this information was lost to him.

McCree didn’t complain as much on their morning jog as he did the morning before, probably because Hanzo said he could pick which movie they would be watching tonight. Winston and Dr. Zhou determined that the amulet was safe for McCree and Hanzo to touch. Angelo and Lucio tried an experiment to see if the device could return them to their correct bodies if Hanzo touched the amulet, and then handed it to McCree. It didn’t work. They determined that once two minds had been swapped, the device wouldn’t return them. It wasn’t the amulet's purpose. Meaning, talon must have the second device that would fix this. Dr. Ziegler and Ana were working on creating their own device based on the scans of the first amulet in an attempt to create a reversal device. If all else failed, they would need to steal the device from talon, if talon even finished creating it.

Winston would have the final say, so Hanzo wouldn’t waste his time worrying about it. He managed to convince McCree to try Archery again. Jesse was a fast learner, and his arrows were edging nearer and nearer towards the target.

“Ha! _Bullseye_!” Jesse cheered when he finally hit the target’s center. “What d’ ya think about that, Hon?”

“[ _You are so incredible. I will never understand how you manage to take my breath away so easily._ ]” Hanzo commented.

“What’d ya say?” McCree questioned. “Didn’t quite catch that.”

“I assure you, it is nothing worth repeating.” Hanzo stated. “Your skill with a bow is improving.” He remarked.

“I’d like ta say that it’s all my natural talent, but I got a pretty good teacher.” McCree replied.

Hanzo huffed a small laugh. “They say flattery will get you nowhere.” He remarked.

“And what do you say?” McCree asked.

“[ _Oh, it would get you everywhere if you were only to ask._ ]” Hanzo replied.

“Cryptic.” McCree replied when Hanzo provided no English translation.

“Have to keep you guessing.” Hanzo replied.

“Afraid I might lose interest?” McCree retorted. “{ **Because that would be impossible**.}”

“You do have a rather short attention span.” Hanzo shot back.

McCree placed his hand over his heart, feigning offense. “That hurt, darlin’. ‘nd here I thought we was gettin’ along.” He stated.

“I am sure you will get over it somehow.” Hanzo remarked. “Anyway, since we are done with Archery for the day, I was wondering if you would perhaps humor me with another activity. I would like to practice my yoga, but you would need to accompany me.”

“Yoga? So the pants ain’t just for style?” McCree asked.

“Yes, Satya and I began doing sessions together whenever we were stationed at the same base. Dr. Zhou and Hana also expressed interest. They convinced Winston to allow them one of the old communal recreation rooms for yoga. With Satya’s hard-light, they were able to comply revamp the room into an actual yoga studio.” Hanzo explained. “There are spare mats as well, if you would like to try.”

“I don’t know the first thing about yoga.” McCree stated. “But I’m happy to join you.”

“You have my body, so in theory, you should be able to perform the proper positions better than I in this state.” Hanzo commented as they began their walk. In the yoga studio, there was a large screen where Athena would project videos of yoga instructors, and Satya  had crafted large studio mirrors, so they could see if they were matching the correct poses. McCree’s body had the strength required for some of the more experienced positions, but Hanzo would need to work on his flexibility.

“You think I can out yoga you?” Jesse questioned.

“Only when you are inside me.” Hanzo answered.

“{ **That’s definitely not how I pictured you saying that to me**.}” McCree stated.

Athena already had a video queued for beginners poses. McCree would definitely benefit from those. Hanzo found his mat, which Hana had custom ordered for him as a surprise gift after she found out they were actually getting their own yoga room. It was blue with two twin gold dragons dancing along the edges of the matt. Hana’s own was, of course, pink with her signature bunny in the center. Their old, standard, yoga mats were meant for guests to use. Lucio occasionally joined them, and though the man seemed hesitant, McCree followed Hanzo’s lead, picking up a maroon yoga mat and joining him in the center of the room. When they were ready, Athena started up the video.

Hanzo admired how much effort Jesse was taking to ensure that he was doing his poses correctly. McCree only glanced at the screen before his eyes were fixed on the mirror to make sure he matched the pose perfectly. Hanzo had a bit of trouble in McCree’s body, but he felt as though he was making progress. Perhaps the added flexibility would increase McCree’s performance in the field after they returned to their bodies.

After a strenuous yoga session, the two retired to their room. It felt very rewarding to return to their shared bed and enjoy a movie together. Hanzo cherished this new routine, and planned on sticking to it for the remainder of their “situation.”

“So, what have you chosen for us tonight?” Hanzo asked, as Soba and Udon curled up on his shoulders.

“Yer in fer a treat, sugar.” McCree stated. “We’re going to watch, ‘How the West Was Won.’”

Hanzo’s heart fluttered at the use of the pet name once again. He wanted to ask Jesse about his sudden use of them, but he refused to acknowledge them, for fear that McCree would stop using them entirely. “That does sound like a movie you would pick.” Hanzo remarked. “You may start it whenever you are ready.”

“Yer gonna like it.” McCree promised.

“[ _I would like whatever movie you chose, so long as I got to share it with you._ ]” Hanzo retorted.

“You hatin’ on my movie choice?” McCree questioned, eyeing Hanzo with mock suspicion.

“He was stating that he trusts your choice in movies, Agent McCree.” Athena stated, causing Hanzo’s cheeks to flush. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed either.

“Oh, did he now?” McCree teased. “Glad ya think so highly of my movie choices.”

“That is not all he-” Athena began.

“Athena, I believe Winston needs you more than either of us at this moment.” Hanzo interrupted.

“Of course, Agent Hanzo.” Athena replied.

Before McCree could say anything, Hanzo stated, “Not a word, cowman.”

“Whatever ya say, archer.” McCree retorted.


	8. It's Finally Happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idioms and Slang:  
> Panties in a twist: To become upset or emotional over something  
> Tatt: slang for tattoo  
> Okie-dokie: okay

****That night, Hanzo dreamed of an old town. The buildings looked run-down, but a handful had the lights on. Upon further inspection, most of the buildings had holes in the walls, the paint was peeling, revealing old wood, and there was a thick layer of dirt on most everything. The loudest of the buildings was some old bar. There were a number of ancient looking motorcycles parked in front of the building. Hanzo was shocked that people could still ride them. They looked as if they were in need of constant repair. They even had tires. Upon entering the bar, Hanzo noticed similar men to the scavengers he saw once before. Most were distracted playing either poker or pool, and there were others passed out on their barstools with empty bottles beside them. The place smelled like stale beer and men who hadn’t bathed in weeks. Hanzo wasn’t sure why he kept walking, but he soon found himself outside the building along the back alley where a young man was sitting against the wall, eating beans and rice that were likely expired. There was a scrappy looking mutt beside him, and the boy seemed to be sharing what little food he had with the dog. The boy was far skinnier than any teenager should be, and clearly, he was malnourished. Still, Hanzo couldn’t help but feel like there was something he was missing. The boy’s face was a blur, but there was one detail he could make out. There was a deadlock rebels tattoo on his arm, just below his elbow.

When Hanzo awoke, he was confused. Why would he be dreaming of the deadlock rebels? They were nearly wiped out by now, and once he and McCree were back in their bodies, the rebels would likely not last much longer. Why would his mind fill him with the image of one good deadlock rebel? One so unlike all the others. One that showed compassion, even if it wasn’t good for him. More importantly, why couldn’t he see the boy’s face? What was the purpose of hiding it?

“Yer thinkin’ too hard darlin’.” McCree commented, his voice heavy with sleep. “What’s got yer panties all in a twist?”

“I merely had another odd dream.” Hanzo remarked. “It is nothing to be concerned with.”

“You too?” Jesse asked. “I’ve been having some strange dreams, but I didn’t think much of ‘em. I keep seein’ yer old castle in Hanamura. Weird thing is I’ve been seein’ parts of it I ain’t actually been to. You see anything like that?”

“When you still had your arm, did you have a tattoo?” Hanzo questioned.

“Don’t see what that’s got ta do with anythin’, but yeah, I did.” McCree replied. “Everyone initiated in ta deadlock got some kind of mark. I chose the tatt.”

“Then I believe you were the boy I saw in my dream.”

A light flush creeped up Jesse’s face. “Hope I wasn’t doin’ somethin’ stupid, because I was kind of an idiot back then.” He remarked.

“You were feeding a stray dog.” Hanzo replied. “It was a very compassionate gesture.”

“Yeah well, I couldn’t help but share what I had with it. I knew what it was like ta be hungry. Couldn’t let the poor thing suffer.” Jesse stated. “Guess that means it was probably you and Genji I saw running around on the rooftops together. Unless there were some other little ninjas running around Hanamura castle.”

“What did you see?” Hanzo asked.

“The younger boy, presumably Genji, got some kite stuck on the roof, and he couldn’t just yank it down because the string got caught in the roof’s tiles. So he tried to go ‘nd get it himself, ‘nd just before he lost his footin’ and fell off the damn roof, another older boy, you, caught his arm and pulled him back so he could find his balance. Before you could scold him, he gave you a hug, ‘nd you ruffled his hair before climbin’ down together.”

Now it was Hanzo’s turn to blush as the memory came back to him. He had nearly forgotten that moment. “Should we inform Dr. Ziegler of this?” Hanzo deflected.

“Which one?” McCree questioned.

“Angela.” Hanzo stated, knowing that the question was mostly rhetorical. Angelo was a good doctor, but Angela was _their_ doctor, and should be the first to know if there were any new developments.

“Yeah, but let’s tell her after breakfast.” McCree suggested. “She ain’t really the same without her mornin’ coffee.”

“Agreed.” Hanzo stated.

It was strange how little Hanzo minded letting McCree learn more about his past. It was hard for him to talk about it, but now it seemed as though he wouldn’t have to. He wondered if McCree felt the same way, then again, the man had never been shy about sharing his past before.

Falling back into his morning routine helped distract his mind. McCree’s body’s stamina was definitely improving, and they could now jog together at the same pace. It was nice. Jesse made breakfast for them, cheese omelets with bacon. McCree had two cups of coffee, and Hanzo wondered if McCree was going to leave his body with a caffeine addiction when Hanzo finally returned to it. He would happily deal with that over the nicotine addiction, but it would be preferable to not have either. The nicotine patches McCree had lent him were tedious, and sometimes itchy.

When they made it to Dr. Zeigler’s lab, they found Fareeha assisting Angela while Ana was running some tests with Winston and Mei.

“Howdy.” McCree greeted as they entered the room. “Mind if we steal Angie for a moment.”

“Just bring her back in one piece.” Fareeha replied.

Angela rolled her eyes and made her way over to them. “Has something come up?”

“Yeah, it’s not a physical thing this time.” McCree started, and Hanzo noticed some of the worry seem to drain from Angela’s face as McCree continued. “See, Han ‘nd I ‘re kinda sharing memories when we dream?”

“Interesting. The device must have left some imprint, or a melding of sorts when you switched bodies. I’ll have to discuss this with Ana and Angelo…” She mumbled as her mind went off thinking of possible theories and connections. Strangely enough their dreams might have given the good doctor some insight on how to recreate the device.

“{ **Sharing a bed and sharing dreams? How bad do you have it?** }” Fareeha teased.

“{ **We ain’t sharing dreams, we’re sharing memories while we’re dreaming, and I’m taking things slow.** }” McCree replied.

“{ **By ‘slow’ do you mean, you’re not actually doing anything at all?** }” Fareeha retorted.

“{ **Until you make a move on Angie, I don’t want to hear it from you.** }” McCree shot back.

Fareeha narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. “{ **Fair enough…** }”

McCree seemed to finish his conversation with Fareeha and gestured for them to leave the med bay.

“What was that all about?” Hanzo questioned.

“She’s just teasing me cause that’s what little sister’s like to do.” McCree replied.

“Little brothers seem to enjoy that as well.” Hanzo murmured.

McCree huffed a laugh, and they walked in companionable silence the rest of the way. They had no tests to run today, so they decided to have a movie marathon instead, per McCree’s request.

They headed to the communal kitchen so they could make some snacks first, since popcorn was a must for any movie marathon. Hanzo let McCree handle the food while he gathered some drinks. The last thing they needed was Angela tracking them down because they weren’t staying hydrated.

“Greetings.” A familiar synthetic voice spoke. Zenyatta appeared through the doorway, with Genji in tow. “The weather is simply marvelous today.” Zenyatta added.

“Yeah? You two come back from meditating or somethin’?” McCree questioned.

“Or something.” Zenyatta replied, and normally Hanzo would have assumed that to be the omnic’s attempt at humor since meditation was their usual reason for leaving the base, or to simply go for a walk; however, Genji’s sudden change in posture made him suspect another meaning behind Zenyatta’s words. Hanzo was almost positive that he saw steam rise from the vents in Genji’s shoulder. He didn’t need to see his brother’s face to know he was blushing like a teenager who’d just been caught in the act.

“Ya guys go bird watching again?” McCree asked curiously. “Heard there some seasonal birds flying by this time of year.”

“No, but that does sound lovely. Perhaps we shall try to see some later this evening.” Zenyatta answered.

“So, what were you two up ta?” McCree inquired.

“Genji wrote me the loveliest poe-” Zenyatta began.

“Master, I think Angela is calling for you, right now. Must be important, let’s go.” Genji interrupted, practically dragging Zenyatta towards the door in his haste to leave.

“[ _You wrote him a love poem?_ ]” Hanzo said incredulously.

“[ _Fuck off._ ]” Genji grumbled with no heat behind his words. His brother never had a problem showing other’s his affections, but such an honest declaration of love was a bit embarrassing to admit.

“Aww, ain’t young love just the cutest thing?” McCree asked once Genji and Zenyatta were out of earshot.

“I don’t think Genji counts as ‘young’ anymore.” Hanzo commented.

“Younger than us.” McCree retorted. They began gathering everything they needed so they could begin their trek back to their room.

“It is nice to see Genji happy.” Hanzo admitted.

Jesse didn’t say anything else, but a stupidly happy grin spread across his face.

Throughout the movie, Hanzo couldn’t help but make little comments under his breath. He expected McCree to be too absorbed in the movie to notice regardless. “[ _You have a far more handsome face than Clint Eastwood._ ]” Hanzo remarked during the film, “High Plains Drifter.” “[ _And a nicer ass, too._ ]” He didn’t notice the glance McCree gave him, nor the rising pink flush on the man’s cheeks.

The next movie they watched was “A Fistful of Dollars.” Hanzo remembered hearing about the classic western, but he rarely watched such things before meeting McCree.

“[ _Your voice is far more sultry than his as well._ ]” Hanzo commented. “[ _I cannot see why anyone would compare the two of you._ ]” Besides the related cowboy garb, Hanzo could see no real comparison. McCree was far better in his very biased opinion.

“{ **Just testing a little theory here, but can you understand this, sugar?** }” McCree questioned.

“Yes, I can understand you perfectly, why would you even-?” Hanzo replied before the realization started to dawn on him.

“ _Oh, thank the iris_.” Athena exclaimed over the intercom. “I mean. It seems like you have something to discuss, so I will give you some privacy now.” She added. Athena then proceeded to pause their movie for them and played “This Guy's in Love with You” by Herb Alpert in the background before leaving their space to go assist Winston with something.

Both men flushed with embarrassment. McCree was the first to recover. “So, you think I have a nice ass?” He asked.

“Do not ask questions you already know the answer to.” Hanzo replied.

“Okie-dokie. So, I reckon we can tell Angie about the language thing in the morning.” McCree stated. “Gives us some time to talk about what that was.”

“What _what_ was?” Hanzo asked.

“Do ya actually think I’m handsome, or is Clint Eastwood just not yer type?” Jesse questioned.

Hanzo thought about how to answer. It would be easy enough to lie, but what would he really gain from that? “I have eyes, Jesse. Only a fool would fail to see your handsomeness.” Hanzo admitted. “Do not let it go to your head.”

“Too late, Hanzo Shimada thinks I’m handsome.” McCree stated. “I can die a happy man.”

“I hope you don’t plan to die while in my body.” Hanzo commented.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” McCree promised.

“My attraction towards you doesn’t lessen our friendship, does it?” Hanzo questioned, trying valiantly not to sound too hopeful.

“No, not at all.” McCree reassured him. “Guess it’s only fair that I’m honest with you since you were honest with me.” Jesse remarked. “{ **And since you understand me now, I can tell you how beautiful you are in the language of love.** }”

Hanzo blinked in surprise but recovered quickly. He smirked and cocked a brow. “Oh? Go on.” He encouraged.

McCree laughed. “{ **Your eyes are so pretty, I know I could get lost in them. Your smile is simply gorgeous. With the way you move on the battlefield, you leave me stunned. I might need to make a list, so I can properly catalogue every way you are beautiful, darling.** }”

Hanzo chuckled and found himself closing the space between them. When their lips meet, it was a bit awkward at first, but they relaxed into it. Hanzo had to ignore the thought that he was technically kissing himself, and just enjoy the moment for what it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song: This Guy's in Love with You by Herb Alpert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GWjbUAYcxII)


	9. Reading the Signs

Hanzo woke up to a throbbing headache. They seemed to be getting worse the longer he and McCree were separated from their bodies. One thing that made waking up bearable was McCree curled up against his chest. McCree blearily stared up at him with sleepy eyes and a dopey smile.

“Mornin’ darlin’, sleep well?” McCree questioned.

“Well enough.” Hanzo replied, leaning down to press a kiss to McCree’s forehead. 

“If I didn’t have mornin’ breath, I’d give you a proper kiss in return, sweetheart.” McCree commented.

“Then I will be expecting it once we have both finished getting ready for the day.” Hanzo retorted.

McCree chuckled and rolled out of bed. “Sure hope you plan on holdin’ me to that, sugar.” He replied.

“Oh, I fully intend to.” Hanzo stated.

Their movements were slowed due to their groggy state, but they still managed to complete their morning tasks. After they had both finished getting ready, Hanzo snaked an arm around Jesse’s waist, pulling him in close. “I believe you mentioned something about a kiss earlier?” Hanzo remarked.

Jesse grinned and tugged Hanzo down into a proper kiss. _This is nice._ Hanzo startled, pulling back after hearing something.

“You all right, sugarplum?” McCree asked. Hanzo could see the concerned look in his eyes.

“I… thought I heard something.” Hanzo stated. “Athena, is there anyone in the general vicinity of our room?”

“No one is in the immediate vicinity, and my sensors did not detect any voices.” Athena informed.

“So, what do you think you heard?” McCree asked.

“It sounded like ‘this is nice.’” Hanzo replied.

“Well, I didn’t _say_ that, but I might’ve been thinkin’ it…” McCree admitted, a pinkness blooming across his cheeks.

Hanzo carded his fingers through his hair. This was odd. Possibly more odd then them switching bodies. This had to be some sort of side effect from their prolonged state of being. There was no other explanation. But what kind of side effect allowed someone to hear another's thoughts?

“And speakin’ of thinkin’ ‘bout things, were you just wonderin’ if this was another side effect, cause I swear I just heard you in my head.” McCree stated.

“We should speak to Dr. Zeigler about this.” Hanzo decided.

It was still dreadfully early, so they brought a cup of coffee with them for the good doctor. She was undoubtedly still up, because she rarely took her own advice when it came to the importance of getting a full night’s rest.

They found Dr. Zeigler hunched over her desk looking over some files. She had a blanket draped over her shoulders, and an empty coffee mug on her desk.

“Hey Angie.” McCree greeted.

Dr. Zeigler nearly jumped out of her chair, but quickly regained her composure. “What are you two doing here so early in the morning?” She questioned.

“We kinda started ta hear each other’s thoughts?” McCree answered.

She stared at them blankly for a moment before turning to scribble something down on her notebook. “Go eat breakfast, then return here immediately because I am going to need to run some tests.

‘Some tests’ turned out to be thirty six tests in total, as Ana and Anglo had their own tests they wanted to run alongside Angela’s. It was an exhausting process, but they learned a few things about reading each other’s minds. McCree had gotten better at sending messages, while Hanzo learned how to prevent sending McCree his every thought.

“I know they’re just tryin’ ta help us, but damn if that wasn’t awful.” McCree remarked.

“Careful, they might hear you and bring us back in for another round of testing.” Hanzo retorted.

 _Definitely don’t want that._ Hanzo rolled his eyes playfully at the thought. “I was hoping to meditate, if you would humor me?” Hanzo stated.

“Ain’t like I got anythin’ better ta do than sit with you.” McCree replied. _Darlin’heart._

Hanzo tried to suppress his grin as he and McCree made their way to Bastion’s garden. It was blissfully quiet, and a few clouds provided some minor shade. It was perfect for meditation, and he desperately needed some peace and quiet to settle his thoughts.

Hanzo easily slipped into a meditative state, but McCree was not so lucky. Hanzo could hear his thoughts wondering around. _The grass sure is green here. Bastion does a good job takin' care of the place; the flowers sure do smell nice._ Little observations would float by every now again. Hanzo didn’t mind them. He found them quiet endearing, but he was not about to say that.

_Glad it’s you in my head sweetpea, ‘cause I don’t think there’s anyone else I’d rather have inside me._

_“[When we’ve returned to our original bodies, I might show you how true that is in another sense.]”_ Hanzo whispered, just loud enough for it to reach Jesse’s ears. He allowed a pleased little smirk to grace his face, knowing that Jesse was a delightful shade of pink without having to open his eyes.

 _The things you do to me. Darlin’ you drive me wild._ Other such compliments would invade his thoughts, and Hanzo truly enjoyed hearing them. They did not distract from his meditation, so much as they merely added a minor challenge to his focus, one that he easily overcame.

When the sun was beginning to set, Hanzo stood up from his meditation. “Ready to head inside?” Hanzo questioned, unable to suppress his smile as he watched McCree play with Soba and Udon.

“Sure, sugarplum. Ready whenever you are.” McCree replied.

Hanzo was tempted to reach out for Jesse’s hand, but then again, perhaps that would be moving too fast? He wasn’t even entirely sure how he felt about public displays of affection, and maybe McCree wouldn’t want to. It was a short walk anyway, it was a foolish notion to think- _Darlin’ you worry too much about the details._

McCree took Hanzo’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. Hanzo felt his heart skip a beat and his face heat up. Foolish. He was a grown man, not a lovesick teenager. Then again, he never really got to experience being a lovesick teenager. Ridiculous. He should be able to handle something so minimal as holding hands without being reduced to this.  _Sweetie, sometimes you think too hard._

Hanzo noticed that they were back in their room and Jesse had his hand cupping his chin. “Didn’t ya say that blockin’ out yer thoughts only worked if ya didn’t focus on ‘em so much. I don’t wanna pry, but yer makin’ it really hard not to, babydoll.”

Hanzo felt his face flush. “I apologize.” He stated.

“Now none of that. You ain’t got nothin’ ta be sorry for, darlin’.” McCree remarked. “I just want ya ta be comfortable, okay honeysuckle?”  

“I understand.” Hanzo replied. “This is still… new. I don’t want to ruin whatever this is.” His track record was not great in that department.

“Neither do I, sweetie pie.” McCree stated.

“Do you ever get tired of those pet names?” Hanzo asked.

“Do you?” McCree questioned.

“No, or at least I haven’t yet.” Hanzo answered.

“Well, lovebug, I’m glad ta hear that.” McCree commented. “If ya every start having doubts, just talk ta me, okay honeybee?”

“Okay.” Hanzo replied, wrapping his arms around McCree to tug the man closer. “Is this alright?”

“More than alright, darlin’.” McCree remarked.

“Can I kiss you?” Hanzo asked. 

“Please do, sugar cube.” McCree replied.

Hanzo leaned down and Jesse met him halfway. It was more hesitant than their last kiss, but it soon melted into something sweet. Maybe this would work out after all. _I sure hope it does, darlin’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a mixture of school, anxiety, and just writer's block made this take a while, but here it is.


	10. Back in the Saddle Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took me this long to write this chapter, sorry I have depression, hopefully the next one won't take as long :P

It had been close to two months before they were cleared for active duty despite their _situation._ Hanzo knew that Dr. Ziegler wanted them to stay benched, but Winston’s hand had been forced. There had been word of talon and deadlock gang cooperation, and in the last twenty-four hours, all of Winston’s suspicions had been proven true. Talon was moving shipments of weapons, and deadlock was going to help guard their payload. It was clear that Overwatch needed to stop the payload at all costs.

McCree had the knowledge of the area, and how deadlock operated, which is why he was needed to lead the mission. Hanzo wouldn’t normally be a first choice for such a mission, but he needed to stick by McCree, as his dragons would not allow him to travel so far without them. Torbjörn, Zenyatta, Reinhardt, Ana, and Lena would be going with them. Hopefully, they would be enough to withstand whatever talon and deadlock planned to throw at them.

It would certainly be a strange mission, as Hanzo was unsure whether he’d be able to use his dragons in battle, or if McCree would still be able to use his deadeye. They would each be using their own weapon of choice, but everything was unpredictable. Hanzo hated things that were unpredictable.

“Everythin’s gonna be _fine_ , sweetheart.” McCree murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Hanzo’s head. “Don’t overthink it so much.”

“You say that, and yet I can sense you have similar doubts.” Hanzo retorted, leaning into Jesse.

“Well, it’ll certainly be different, but we have been trainin’ despite our little switch.” McCree commented. “If I’m being honest, I know it won’t go smoothly, but when does it ever?”

Hanzo snorted. “I suppose you have a point, Anata.”

“As much as I would hate to interrupt, agents Hanzo and McCree, Winston would like you to report to the helicarrier. It will be leaving in approximately five minutes.” Athena informed.

“Thanks, Athena. We’ll get a move on.” McCree replied.

“Duty calls.” Hanzo remarked.

“That it does.” McCree agreed.

They appeared to be the last ones boarding. Lucio, Genji, and Hana were there to see them off. They didn’t have a lot of time for goodbyes, but it was still a nice gesture. Aboard the helicarrier, Lena took her usual position as pilot while the rest of them found their seats. It was going to be a long flight from Gibraltar to Deadlock gorge, so Hanzo planned on using it to think over his battle strategy.  

With access to Jesse’s thoughts and memories, he had a good idea of what they might be facing. It wasn’t great. Talon operatives moved like Blackwatch soldiers, and the deadlock gang always fought dirty, though next to none of them had any formal training. They would need to use that to their advantage.

 _Sweetpea, you’re gonna overthink it if ya keep that up. Just relax, meditate a little if ya have to. Going in high strung isn’t gonna help ya any._ McCree’s words echoed through his mind.

Hanzo let out a small sigh and tried to relax his muscles. _You are right._ He needed more data to form any real strategy, so without that, overthinking things would only hinder his mind. They were a good team, he needed to have faith in them, in Winston’s decision to send them out, and most importantly, in McCree.

McCree agreed to stick to the high ground with Hanzo, rather than charging in with Lena. Jesse’s main job would be to watch Hanzo’s back while he picked off anyone who came near their teammates. Hanzo knew Jesse would rather be in the middle of the action, but it wasn’t suitable for Hanzo to be on the ground, but McCree could still be useful from above.

“Landing in ten, luvs!” Lena announced over the helicarrier’s speakers.

 _“_ { **Ya ready, honeysuckle rose?** }” McCree questioned.

 _I believe I am._ Hanzo silently answered.

“Alright, team, let’s get a move on.” McCree ordered. “We’re gonna want ta have some defenses set up before talon and deadlock get the chance to move the payload. We ain’t got time to dilly dally.”

As they disembarked, there were some grumbles from Torbjörn, Lena and Reinhardt were both bundles of energy, as always, but they were counterbalanced by the peaceful nature Zenyatta emitted and the ‘no fucks’ attitude Ana exuded. They had the area mapped out, so they all followed McCree’s orders and got into position. Ana and Hanzo were posted on opposite ends of the available vantage points. Torbjörn was quick to set up his turret, and Reinhardt covered him with his shield. Lena zipped around the general perimeter, waiting for company.

Mere seconds after they had their defenses set up, talon began to move. There were a handful of deadlock gang members with them. They had guessed that most of deadlock were set up further along the payload’s path. It was a sound strategy by talon, but one that would only work in their favor if they managed to push the payload past the first checkpoint, and they were still stuck at the first chokepoint.

Hanzo felt it strange that a payload that was supposedly important had no larger members of talon guarding it. Widowmaker was seen in Germany, the last sightings of the reaper were in Indiana of all places, and they had completely lost track of Sombra, but if she were here, they would have likely seen her by now.

The diner seemed to hold an endless stream of talon agents, or rather, canon fodder. Hanzo wondered if there was a teleporter in there, because it seemed as though the barrage would never end. McCree was doing a great job of killing ever enemy who tried to sneak up on Hanzo and take him out. He was doing fine on arrows, he would need to thank Winston for enhancing his quiver so he could carry more. Everything was fine, except the stray bullet that had grazed his arm. Ana had given him a shot, and even though it still stung like hell, he knew he would be fine. The orb of harmony Zenyatta gave him completely soothed the pain until it was gone entirely.

As it turned out, McCree could still use deadeye and Hanzo could sort of use the dragons. It was likely that someone had alerted the deadlock stationed further ahead that things weren’t going according to plan, so they had attempted to attack from behind. McCree had expected it. There were a lot of them though, and even deadeye couldn’t thin out enough of their numbers. Hanzo saw the barrel of a gun pointed at McCree, and lost it. Hanzo drew his bow back, his dragons were restless on his shoulder, feeling a mutual need for blood rage. Hanzo’s arm pressed up against McCree, hoping that he’d still be able to use his body, even if he was inside it. As he called upon the dragon’s power, the tattoo glowed, and the dragons curled around the arrow, taking their larger forms once Hanzo unleashed his strike.

Things were looking up. Talon and deadlock members were dwindling, and they were ready to secure the payload and report back to Winston. Then, Hanzo heard the sound to typing and a purple string had attached to his arm, and suddenly he’d lost control of his prosthetic and if Hanzo’s reflexes weren’t so great, he might’ve punched himself in the face. His arm was still trying to attack him when he saw Sombra. His dragons were too exhausted to attempt another strike. McCree was already hot on Sombra’s trail and Hanzo followed suit, not realizing that leaving the group might’ve been a bad idea.

They were about to catch her in some cave when she disappeared, reappearing behind them. An orb appeared out of nowhere, bouncing off the caves walls, zapping the strength out of both McCree and Hanzo. When it faded, Hanzo felt like he could barely stand, then a ginger woman walked in front of them.

“Guinea pigs.” She remarked. “It is not my preference to see to matters personally, but I will see them done.”

“Always thought hiring you was a mistake.” McCree muttered.

 “The best mistake one could ever make.” The woman retorted. Hanzo did not like her tone. His dragon were hidden beneath his serape, but they were still too weak to be used again so soon. As the woman stepped closer, Hanzo recognized her as Moira. The woman who created the device that caused his and McCree’s mind swap.

“Come here ta gloat ‘bout yer lil device?” McCree questioned.

“No, though I must say, this is a welcome improvement, McCree.” Moira teased. “You no longer look like a large child.”

“Says the person who runs like some sort 'f anime character.” McCree retorted.

Moira’s eyes narrowed as she seemed to consider responding to that, before deciding against it. “You have served your purpose. I will allow none to stand in the way of progress. I can see my device has worked perfectly, and I would imagine you wish to try my reversal device.”

So, she did create a reversal device, meaning they now knew it was possible to reverse the effects. That was somewhat of a relief. What would be better would be if they could get their hands on it.

“What’d’ya want, Moira?” McCree questioned.

“Right to it then? Alright, I want a file that was locked away by Winston’s little AI. It has information on some of my old patients.” Moira stated. “Return my research to me, and I will give you the device that reverses the effects of the first.”

“We are not in the business of handing information over to talon.” Hanzo stated.

“Told you it wouldn’t be easy.” Sombra remarked, and Hanzo was quickly reminded of the fact that she was still there.

“No, this is the only plausible outcome.” Moira stated. “Slowly they realize that failure is all that awaits them. And when they accept that they cannot recreate my genius on their own, they will return my old research to me.”

“We ain’t givin’ you nothin’.” McCree repeated.

“Thank you for your contributions.” Moira remarked, ignoring them completely. “This was the expected conclusion.”

Before they could react, Lena came zipping in, firing at Sombra and Moira, but they teleported away before she could hit them. Just as Hanzo thought his body was about to fail him due to exhaustion, the light from Zenyatta’s transcendence hit him. His mind and body were both instantly soothed and the rest of their teammates crowded around them.

“Reinhardt and Torbjörn are loading the payload onto the helicarrier. We noticed your absence and when you did not respond to your com links, we came in search of you.” Zenyatta informed.

“Ya got here just in time.” McCree commented. “Guarantee Sombra hacked our coms.”

“That does sound like a trick she would employ.” Hanzo remarked.

“I lost ‘em. Sorry, luvs.” Lena announced as she reentered the cave.

“That’s alright, ‘least we know what they’re after now.” McCree replied. “Moira wants her old research, but she ain’t gettin’ it.”

“Agreed.” Hanzo stated.

“We need to tell Winston about this.” Lena mused.

“I’ll get him up to speed.” Ana offered. “Lena, I think it’s time we left.”

“Think this technically counts as a success.” McCree remarked.

“It didn’t feel like one.” Hanzo retorted.

“You are both alive, that is something.” Ana stated. “Now stop bickering like children and let’s be going.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” McCree replied.

The ball of anxiety that filled Hanzo’s chest did not cease, even after the helicarrier’s liftoff. It did lose some of it’s strength when McCree draped his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder and pulled him a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dilly dally: waste time through aimless wandering or indecision.  
> Back in the saddle again: doing something that you stopped doing for a period of time.


	11. Recovery

When they arrived back in Gibraltar, Winston was waiting for them at the hanger. Undoubtedly, he wanted more details about what happened with Moira. Lena had only been able to give him a brief summary of what happened. Hanzo’s thoughts drifted back to Moira’s weapon. The dark orb that had bounced off the walls of the cave, zapping his energy. Was is magic, science, or some unholy amalgamation of the two?

_I’ll send you the Blackwatch copy of her file._ McCree’s thoughts entered his mind and put him at ease.

_Thank you._ He replied.   

“Is everyone alright?” Winston asked as the doors to the quinjet opened.

“We’re good.” McCree replied.

“Ah, well, that’s good to hear.” Winston stated. “Uh, McCree and Hanzo, could you come with me to my office.”

“Sure thing, big guy.” McCree answered.

They followed Winston while the rest of the team unloaded the payload. Hanzo could hear Reinhardt and Torbjörn playfully arguing about who played the main role in securing the payload, the shield or the turret. Just before they were out of earshot, he heard Ana correct them both and state that the healers played the major role, since they kept everyone alive, including when Reinhardt had needed to drop his shield and when Torbjörn had needed to repair his turret.

When they reached Winston’s office, the gorilla brushed a few jars of peanut butter off his desk and into one of his drawers. After a moment, Winston cleared his throat. “So, what exactly happened back there.” He questioned.

“It began towards the end of the battle. Sombra appeared and had hacked into my arm.” Hanzo stated, holding up McCree’s prosthetic.

“When she ran, I went after her.” McCree remarked. "Didn't want her gettin' away again."

“I followed to provide back up.” Hanzo added.

“Thought we almost had her when she ran into the caves, but it was a trap. Moira was there waiting for us with her orbs.” McCree said. “Damn suckers ricocheted off the caves walls, draining us both.”

“What did she want?” Winston asked.

“She monologued for a while about her genius and demanded we hand over her old research.” McCree stated. “If I had ta make a wager, I’d say that she’s after Reye’s medical file.”

“That’s not good.” Winston stated.

“No it ain’t.” McCree agreed. “She said she had something that could switch us back ta normal, if we gave it back, but we ain’t gonna do that.”

“Overwatch doesn’t make deals with terrorists.” Winston agreed. “I’ll have Athena begin a search looking for possible talon locations where Moira might be keeping such a device.”

“Sounds like a plan.” McCree stated. “That all ya need?”

“Yes, that’s all I needed from you.” Winston replied.

Hanzo was thankful when it was over. He really wanted a warm shower, some food, and sleep, preferably in that order. As they approached their shared room, Hanzo noticed Genji waiting outside their door.

“Greetings.” Genji said. “I heard about the mission. Are you two alright?”

_“Peachy.”_ McCree replied. "But in all seriousness, we're fine."

“Brother?” Genji questioned when Hanzo didn’t answer.

“[ _It was_   _an unsettling experience._ ]” Hanzo answered truthfully.  

Genji nodded. “I’ll let you two rest. Hana made Yukgaejang; there are leftovers on the stove if you both get hungry.” He stated.

Hanzo had been expecting some teasing remark from his brother but received none. Genji left without another word, seeming to understand that Hanzo wanted space. It was strangely mature of him. Hanzo would have guessed that Genji had worked with Moira back in Blackwatch. The thought was bone chilling; Hanzo wanted that woman nowhere near his brother.

“Stop thinking so hard.” McCree commented, taking Hanzo’s hand and tugging him through the door. Once inside he led them to the bathroom. “A shower would be real nice, don’t ya think? I know I hate being covered in dirt ‘nd dust.”

Hanzo nodded. “It’s like you read my mind.” He joked, and a pleased grin spread across his face when McCree burst out laughing.

“Didn’t know you had a sense of humor.” Jesse remarked.

“There is much you don’t yet know about me.” Hanzo retorted.

“Well, I plan ta learn as much as I can.” Jesse stated.

The shower was much needed. Hanzo felt significantly better after ridding himself of the layers of grime that had built up during their mission. He changed into something comfortable and pondered the need for sleep versus the need for food. The rumble that came from McCree’s stomach made the decision for him.

They walked to the kitchen in companionable silence. It had been a very long day, and Hanzo was looking forward to it being over. Lena and Ana were sitting by the kitchen counter, enjoying some to the Yukgaejang Hana had made. It smelled amazing, which was surprising because Hanzo had previously assumed the only thing Hana knew how to make was instant ramen. Hanzo made a note to never underestimate her.

“Luvs, you’ve got to try this, it’s amazing.” Lena remarked, before eating another spoonful.

Ana hummed in agreement. “Are you going to join us, or are you eating in your room again?” Ana asked.

“In our room again.” McCree replied. “Maybe next time.” He added.

After they both grabbed a bowl and something to drink, they retreated back to their room. Hanzo appreciated Jesse understanding that he wanted to be alone with him, despite the fact that Hanzo knew Jesse would have enjoyed sitting with Ana and Lena. They were practically family in all but blood.

“Wanna watch a movie?” McCree questioned.

“Sure, why not?” Hanzo agreed.

“Athena, can ya pull up Yojimbo?” McCree requested.

“It will be ready in a moment, Agent McCree.” Athena replied.

“Yojimbo?” Hanzo questioned, arching a brow as he turned to meet Jesse’s gaze.

“Yeah, it’s an old classic. Thought ya might enjoy it, honey blossom.” Jesse replied.

“If you believe that to be true, I’ll trust your judgement.” Hanzo replied.

As it turned out, the movie was enjoyable. A bit close to home at times. It shouldn’t have surprised him that McCree would pick a film about a nameless ronin who entered a small village in feudal Japan where two rival businessmen were struggling for control of the local gambling trade. They were amaturs who wouldn’t have stood a chance, but it was a work of fiction. Hanzo did enjoy watching as the ronin took the name Sanjuro Kuwabatake, and somehow managed to convince both the silk merchant, Tazaemon, and the sake merchant, Tokuemon, to hire him as a personal bodyguard. It was a clever move that Hanzo could respect. The ronin then artfully set in motion a full-scale gang war between the two ambitious and unscrupulous men. That much was realistic. It was so easy to manipulate those who hungered for power. It almost made him homesick. Almost. But that wasn’t his life anymore. His life was here, with Overwatch, with Genji, and now with Jesse.

As the film ended and the credits began to roll, Hanzo felt Jesse’s arms wrap around him, embracing him in a hug. It took him a moment to realize what Jesse was doing. When he did, he returned the hug.

Jesse chuckled. “Didn’t mean ta spook ya, Han. Just figured ya might want a hug.” He remarked.

Hanzo didn’t admit it out loud, but the hug was much appreciated. The way Jesse rubbed circles against his back and kissed his cheek let Hanzo know that he understood. _I think I love him._ Hanzo felt his face flush as soon as the thought entered his mind. It wasn’t Jesse’s thought, it was his own. Hanzo was sure that McCree had heard him. Jesse had gone stiff beside him.

“Do ya really mean that, Han?” Jesse asked, meeting Hanzo’s gaze.

Without thinking, Hanzo nodded. “I do.” He answered.

Jesse leaned in and his lips crashed against Hanzo’s. As the kiss continued, it turned into something sweeter. He felt safe wrapped up in Jesse’s embrace. _I think I love you too._ This time, Hanzo knew the thought to be Jesse’s, and it sent his heart racing. He was smiling like a fool, and he couldn't bring himself to care. He had been taught that love was a childish concept, one that Hanzo had once accepted he would never experience, but the world loved to prove him wrong.

For once, he didn't mind. 


	12. Prototype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got a job and that's been taking up a lot of my time, and writer's block's been a pill, but I'm trying to update more often so hopefully I'll be able to.

“Agents Hanzo and McCree, your presence has been requested in the med bay.” Athena announced.

“Huh, wonder what they want this time.” McCree mused. “Poke our brains a little more?”

“Perhaps.” Hanzo replied, not saying anything more.

When they reached the med bay, neither had expected to see Lucio or Angelo there. Especially Angelo, since he was rarely seen outside of the South Wing’s infirmary. Nevertheless, they were both standing beside Ana and Angela. It was… almost unsettling to see them all gathered together. Like an ill omen.

“Oh good, you’re both here.” Angela remarked.

“What’s the big party for?” Jesse questioned.

“Don’t look so suspicious. It’s good news.” Ana replied.

Hanzo found it hard to believe. McCree didn’t seem like he was convinced either.

“Lucio was able to analyze the frequencies that Moira’s device was emitting. With that data, we were able to reverse engineer them to create our prototype. This device should switch your minds back into your proper bodies.” Angelo stated.

“You sure this’ll work?” McCree questioned. “Don’t much like the idea of what would happen if that went wrong.”

“There is no need to worry, Agent McCree. This isn’t our first prototype. We tested many others before this, and the one we will be using today has passed all of our tests.” Angelo explained.

McCree glanced over at Dr. Ziegler. “So, why’s Angie got her staff ready ‘nd rearing ta go?” McCree asked.

“It is always good to have a safety precaution for the worst-case scenario.” Angela replied.

“The worst-case scenario bein’ what?” McCree questioned. “Our brains start ta melt?”

“There are many possible outcomes, but only a small percent have a chance of causing any permanent damage.” Angelo stated.

“What percent is that?” Hanzo asked, though the tone he used made it sound more like an order.

When none of the doctors immediately replied, Lucio spoke up, “…It’s 12 percent.”  

“That don’t sound _small_. Five ‘nd under is a _small_ chance.” McCree commented.

“88% of the outcomes are guaranteed not to have any lasting damage to your minds. It’s the best chance you have with the minimal data we have to work with.” Angelo explained.

“It won’t kill you.” Ana remarked. “That is all I can promise.”

Hanzo was hesitant to go through with such an unpredictable experiment, but the longing to be back in his own body made him willing to try. He knew Jesse felt the same way. They both reached for the device, placing their palm on it’s surface. The pain was instant. Every cell in his body burned. His vision momentarily blacked out, and then, he was himself again. He could feel his dragons moving under his skin. The familiarity of the sensation was soothing. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be himself.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” McCree remarked, and it was so good to hear him speak with his own voice again. “It actually worked.”

Lucio let out a celebratory ‘whoop’ while Ana and Angela began to check them over. The sensors they were wearing seemed to be showing that their minds and bodies were stable.

Unfortunately, things in Hanzo’s life were never easy and rarely pleasant. After mere minutes of being back in his body, Hanzo felt his skin burn in a painfully familiar way.

“Yeah, kinda figured there was a catch.” McCree commented.

“What happened?” Angela questioned.

“That prototype’s effect didn’t last very long.” McCree supplied.

Hanzo could see the spikes in their vital signs were beginning to stabilize. Hanzo felt uneasy about the process of testing any more of these ‘prototypes.’

Never in his life had he felt more like a lab rat than in this moment. Angela and Angelo were both looking over the data they had recorded while Ana looked over Jesse and Lucio was tasked with checking on Hanzo. The DJ’s music helped to soothe his throbbing headache. Having his dragons ripped from his body, yet again, left him feeling drained. Soba and Udon didn’t seem particularly pleased with the outcome either.

“The effects may not have lasted long this time, but with this new data, we now know what it looks like when your minds are torn apart and when they’re put back together. We should be able to construct a device to permanently switch you back now.” Angelo stated.

“Oh, glad our brains being torn apart was good fer somethin’.” McCree remarked, the sarcasm was evident in each word.

“We will fix this, Jesse.” Angela promised.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Just don’t much like being poked and prodded.” McCree retorted.

“It could have been worse.” Ana commented.

“Thanks, that makes it all better.” McCree deadpanned.

Ana stuck him with a syringe filled with her healing serum. “Don’t whine so much, they are only trying to help.” Ana chided.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jesse mumbled, rubbing his shoulder where he’d been stuck by her needle. 

It was another hour before they were cleared to leave the med bay and return to their rooms. The doctors had to be sure there were no other side effects they needed to be aware of. Hanzo was tired. He desperately wanted to be back in his own body, and now he could only taste failure on his tongue. Moira believed that they would never be able to recreate her device that would return them to their bodies. Was she just overconfident, or had she built some sort of failsafe into her first device that made it so only hers would be able to reverse its effects? How many ‘prototypes’ could Overwatch make before they gave up entirely? Would it be possible to locate Moira’s device? Even if they did, infiltrating a Talon base would be near impossible with the current state Overwatch was in.

“{ **Han, it’s been a long day, and you’re really flooding my mind right now with thoughts I’m trying to avoid**.}” McCree commented. “{ **Can you please just come here and try to sleep a little**?}”

“Sorry.” Hanzo muttered, moving over to Jesse. He felt McCree’s arms wrap around him and tug him closer so they were spooning.

“It’s all good, Sugar.” Jesse replied, kissing the top of Hanzo’s head. “Just sleep, m’kay?”

Hanzo was asleep before he could even think to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is mchanzoitshighnoon.tumblr.com, you can send me a prompt, idea, or headcanon there!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, i love hearing what you guys have to say (　◠ ◡ ◠　)/


End file.
